Fate Be Changed
by Gabzgirl
Summary: A malevolent sorcerer has returned to Scotland to reclaim his queen. With Queen Elinor captured, the kingdom is thrown into chaos, the first born children of the four clans must band together to save their queen and their home from the envious madman before an unforgiveable history repeats itself. (On haiatus - sorry guys)
1. Six months later

**Woo! Finally began a BRAVE fanfic **

**Warning: Does contain some spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie _or_ if you honestly don't care and still want to read it, be my guest I won't force anything ;) **

******Well i don't have much to explain for now but I do hope you all will enjoy my story!**

******I DO NOT own or created the story of BRAVE (c) Pixar did and i only decided to use my imagination to make this up...**

* * *

After the fanatical occurrence that had happened six months ago to the young princess of DunBroch; the curse upon her mother turning into a bear, her kingdom on the brink of war, including the revengeful attack of the demon creature Mor'du!

Let's say Merida's fate was definitely altered, in a way that her outlook on her responsibility to her family grew a stronger bond with her mother, the queen.

The young princess felt she had better insight on her mistake that led to an incredible and frightening experience. But regardless she was still the same old tough as nails and feral character that matched her undeniable conspicuous long-frizzed ginger locks, with it being a divine addition to the lovely princess.

Merida stirred in her sleep and opened her light mist blue eyes seeing the sunlight leak through her curtains. It was already the crack of dawn and despite having to wake up for lessons with her mother before, naturally, Merida enjoyed the calm and serene mornings. Especially where there were the days that she didn't have to do princess duties or being stuck inside all day. What with books and etiquette sessions or worry about such expectations to be the future queen of her kingdom tomorrow.

She awoke with the subtle sound of the birds chirping outside in the summer day breeze. She got up from her bed with a smile and opened her bedroom window, instantly she felt the gentle wind, while looking over the lush green landscape of the Scottish countryside within her castle and home.

"Perfect day for a ride!" Merida thought aloud with a grin on her face.

She then rushed and dressed into her usual venture dark blue dress, gathered her arrows inside her leather quiver and her refurbished version of her bow – a gift from her mother. It looked almost like her old hand carved vine-wood bow, however this bow was made of English Oak wood as it was a more sturdy kind of wood, and longer too.

Of course its brand new, so she took a small pocket knife with her to make up new carvings. She was thinking more of an elaborate Celtic design of the DunBroch emblem with bear symbols on them. So that was one of the few things she was looking forward to! Merida then made her way to the stables, where her powerful Clydesdale horse is resting, Angus. Black as night with ivory muzzle and fetlocks, Angus is the princess's escape from castle life from the deep forest to the highlands beyond.

Merida target shoots from her perch on his broad back. She gave a small yawn, stretching her arms a bit and opened the wooden gate to see her loving and beautiful steed Angus. She hopped on and rode off into the wood area to practice more of her archery skills, as just yesterday she posted up some new locations to shoot her range of arrows at, so she was very excited to try that out!

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Castle**

It was soon to be noon, and the maids and servants where already set to work cooking and doing chores within the castle grounds,

And as usual the royal family's youngest members, the red-head prince triplet's Hamish, Hubert and Harris were up to no good sneaking around the castle.

Todays target, the kitchen.

They always looked for an early mid-morning snack. Such as pies, sweet tarts, bread stuffed with jam and their favorite, dumpling creamed-berry topped cakes! No doubt their nanny Maudie would find them, if she ever can hide the desserts from the _'wee devils'._ Which is almost impossible seeing as they are masters at hiding places and secret entrances within the castle.

Evidently they could get away with murder if they wanted to!

The bear king Fergus was practicing his sword fighting skills in the training and weaponry area of the castle. Although no castle guard was no match for the king (or his enormous size) but they still had a go at him with all they can, even if it would mean getting flung at, like the last time.

And last but certainly not the least, the lovely and graceful queen Elinor.

Today she was dressed in her glistening elegant sapphire dress, with her silk-long dark hair loose behind her back. Ever since the day she returned to normal she decided this new style was more…refreshing! But of course in regular occasions she will always have her hair tied or when there was company. The queen was seated in the dining table, scanning and reading over decree scrolls, and paper work sprawled over the large thick cherry wood table.

Maudie then came up to the queen with a tray full of more letters and paper work. Elinor sighed inwardly and thanked her, as she bowed and left the queen to her royal duties.

While organizing her work, Elinor then eyed the new papers, three letters with a familiar emblem clans stamped on the envelopes; MacGuffin, Dingwall and Macintosh

Elinor's brows rose as she was not expecting them to send any kind of notice after what had happened. She didn't know what to expect until she opened all three at the same time and read them to herself,

"Oh my," she said aloud to nobody in particular, "This is quite some news!" she grinned with content bringing up her delicate palm to her cheek.

* * *

**Near the highlands**

Merida was seated in a vast field of colorful wild flowers and the smell of thin pine trees intoxicated its sweet aroma in the summer air. It was also a perfect view of the misty hills ahead of her.

While she sat, very focused on finishing up her carving on her new bow, Angus was munching on some lush grass nearby. It was a very peaceful place, Merida took note to come here more often during the summer, and the flowers were gorgeous! So she decided to pick a bundle for her mother,

"That'll put a smile on her face! And if I 'accidently' show up late to dinner again this'll make up for it. Right, Angus?" Merida said aloud to Angus who snorted in response.

However the moment was interrupted suddenly as she heard an unfamiliar and very animal-like shriek. Merida stopped what she was doing and looked to the sky abruptly with vigilance.

Ever since Mor'du, an ancient prince turned into a demon bear, Merida was now cautions more than ever. She was glad that she brought along her sword just in case things got out of hand.

She stood up and looked around her area but nothing was there...

Suddenly she heard it again.

This time_ louder_ as it echoed through the misty hill tops scaring Angus. He neighed in an alarming response to the banshee-like sound and galloped next to his owner.

Merida's eyes narrowed, gathering the last of the flowers she finished picking and placed them inside her pouch next to the saddle. She put back on her black cloak, placing her quiver on her back. And while she reached to grab her bow...

_SWOOSH!_

An insanely large creature came swooping down at the princess with a powerful gust enough to knock her and Angus down to the grassy plain. Merida then took cover near a nearby rock, luckily Angus wasn't hurt. She looked up to only see something she least expected...

**A dragon!**

And a big one at that! It was a dark colored scaled beast with a large wing-span was probably the extent of a long river and its body mass was almost the mass of a mountain!

Merida gasped in shock, "A dragon? Why is there dragon here!" she saw the beast make a sharp turn, and was headed toward her and Angus.

Merida was a quick thinker though. She collected her bow an' arrow and aimed at the creature's chest and wing.

Her shots were a direct hit, but the arrows impact were weak and made no difference. Legend has it, that dragon scales were unbreakable and were tougher than steel and its tough exterior could withstand the earth's core heat.

The dragon was still coming toward the princess, eyes set dead on her. Merida quickly gathered another arrow and this time aimed at its face!

She shot her arrow as it lodged straight inside the dragon's left eye. The massive beast hissed in pain, missing his prey's target and made a loud crash into the grass plain, destroying rocks, trees and flowers.

Merida then saw this opportunity to escape. Hastily mounting on her horse yelling "Yaa!" commanding him to go.

Angus then bolted straight out of the open area into forest that led back to the castle, before the beast would recover and chase them. Luckily Angus was fast and the forest was dense enough so no aerial creature would spot them from up above.

While the princess made her escape, the dragon composed itself on the floor, shaking its massive head still hissing in pain. Its eye was closed tight with blood leaking out due to the arrow's injury. It gave a low growl and with a deep voice without opening its mouth,

"Soon kingdom of DunBroch. Soon..."

The dragon then opened its toothy grin, but only _slightly_, a massive heat wave of searing red fire then caught the plain that was full of wild flowers flared up leaving the once beautiful lush grassland into a grey gravel wasteland.

The beast then spread its wings, causing a great gust to knock down the thin pine trees, and flew up hidden in the sky's clouds. Planning its next and deadly move.

* * *

**Early Afternoon **

Merida finally arrived to her castle, as she crossed the undersized bridge that led to the royal stables.

She arrived into Angus' stable post and dismounted him, landing on her feet which became wobbly and fell softly on the hay. Merida noticed how shakey she was and took deep breathes to calm her nerves

Merida had just witnessed, and possibly fought, one of legend's most fearsome creatures. Almost as bloodcurdling as Mor'du but at least he was a bear not a mythical creature! How can you come across a dragon that size! But most importantly how is that dragon even real? Why is it here in Scotland?

The princess' thoughts were buzzing with so many questions but decided it was some kind of freak occurrence and wishfully hoped she or anybody else would never have to encounter something like that again.

She then stood up straight, dusted off some hay off her dress and some stray leaves on her hair. She grabbed a large wooden bucket filling it with water in the nearby well and fed it to Angus. Gladly accepting it as he gulped it down, as Merida petted his thick mane gently.

Merida then looked around and noticed it was almost lunch time,

"Hmm, wow, that beast of a dragon actually made me early for lunch" she said to herself, giving a slight chuckle and made her inside the castle to her chambers to clean up and dress in some fresh clothes.

* * *

A moment later, Merida then came out of her room wearing a soft material dress, teal colored that reached her elbows with a loose white-undergarment and a leather belt that has celtic design carved on it around her waist, letting her wild curls flow freely.

Her belly growled in hunger as she made her way to the dining hall where her mother and her younger brothers were already seated. Her father, the king, was yet to show up, and took her usual seat.

Merida was debating on whether to tell her mother about the dragon that appeared to her on the fields. But the last thing she wanted to do was get weird disbelieving looks from her or scared expressions from her little brothers.

She then made the decision to wait until she was alone with her parents. Perhaps it'd seem more serious than some nonsense she'd be accused of making up.

Fergus then showed up and as if on cue the cooks then came out with large platters of cooked poultry, hen legs, sausages and steaks along with refreshments and fresh fruits with warm bread as a side dish.

The family had their typical lunch and after an hour they finished with stuffed bellys.

Elinor excused the boys along with Fergus as they ran off to play some games together. While Merida stayed behind as requested by her mother,

"What is it mum?" Merida warily asked, hopefully she wasn't in trouble for whatever it is – the last thing she needed was for her 'free days' to be less during the week than princess lessons

"I've surprisingly received notice from the four clans" explained Elinor

Merida's face expression became wide "What? What do they want mother?" she asked anxiously, it had only been six months after their gathering of a total _fiasco_ of trying to marry her off with the young suitors.

"Apparently, dear, the lords from each clan have claimed that they wish to gather again soon! It says here that it seems that each of their first-born sons have shown genuine interest in you and wish to see you within a fortnight." the queen explained gently

"In two weeks mother, are ya joking!" Merida exclaimed as she pushed her seat back and her hands gripping the table. Elinor eyed her daughter to conduct yourself and act lady like as 'princess' do not raise their voices'

"But, I just don't understand. I mean, _why_? I don't see how I've caught their appeal. It's not like I did anything lady like in front of them. If anything I've only turned you into a bear, almost got ye killed by yer own husband and such..." Merida trailed off, knowing it wasn't the best explination but the lesson taught her well on many levels.

The queen looked a bit sickened, the last thing she wanted to remember was her horrific time as a bear. But all was forgiven so she set that aside and instead saw it as an interesting experience in order to improve the relationship she has with her daughter.

"Calm yourself Merida, I only just received this before lunch. I wasn't expecting this notice as much as you. Perhaps it was the speech you gave them that was appealing to their likening" the queen teased

"Oh 'ha' mother, as funny as that may seem it was mostly you signing it towards me. If you hadn't been there I'd probably already had made the decision to marry one of the lot already…" Merida huffed, crossing her arms,

"Now-now Merida, at least give the lads a chance. Who knows, you might spend some time together," she said, offering a suggestion

"Yes, I'm sure they would love to spend time with someone like _me,_" in all honestly Merida never imagined herself with anything close to calling a lad her husband anytime soon.

She just couldn't! Most girls her age would attract boys using their charm, and had manageable hair and were much more lady like than herself. Merida was still young with her love of archery, horseback and simply enjoying the freedom of the outdoors. She was eager not to give that up!

But Merida was different than most girls. After all she IS the princess and furture queen - much was at stake if she didn't marry.

"Oh Merida don't say such things, you hardly know them. Now this discussion is over for now, you still have all day today to enjoy yourself, and tomorrow we will resume our lessons in geography, music and poetry." the queen declared and went back to her paperwork.

Merida simply groaned to herself, she absolutely hated to be reminded of lessons! Plus getting a notification of the suitors coming soon didn't ease her troubled mind. She only dreaded what she had to do to keep each of them entertained. If they ever knew the _real_ her she was sure they'd be scared off or discouraged by her, or vice versa.

The princess then exited the dining hall and went up stairs straight to her room for a well-deserved nap.

"Perhaps a nice rest would put me at ease" Merida sighed, just as she closed the door she completely forgot to tell her parents about the dragon. But immediately shook it off, as she was sure it was just a onetime fluke, it probably won't be the end of the world. She then landed on her bed as she instantly fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Such sweet irony ha-ha **

**Well this is going to be interesting! I got the inspiration while laying on my couch, pillow on my head and was listening to Bass-Hunter on my phone haha (sigh) techno can give me such inspiration : D **

**I might update very soon, as i don't want to cause myself to have a horrible writers block .**

**God Bless! xoxo **


	2. Enter Ambrose

**I rushed this a bit and i'm more than sure this needs more editing but I felt too impatient to not post this! So there might likely be errors, which I will fix as soon as I can! So bear with me on that please!**

**This chapter will be pretty intense :P**

**Enjoy guys!**

**BRAVE belongs to Pixar not me! I'm simply a humble peasent ;_; **

**Edit- Fixed it up this time**

* * *

The next two weeks practically flew by for Merida, minus the boring lessons which felt like she'd never get out of them.

The lords would be arriving early tomorrow and the princess wasn't really looking forward too much of the expected ceramony, in fact, she felt her stomach churn just the thought of such expectations.

Honestly, Merida didn't mind their company at all. But after the clans agreed and respected the decision to break tradition and about their sons finding their own love in due time... she didn't actually think the three young lords would be falling for _her _at the same time! This matter made her feel uneasy.

She wasn't used to that sort of special attention. It just wasn't her time to confront love yet. She hated being on such demands, as if her duty as a princess didn't give her enough of those.

All these thoughts were making Merida more restless as it was already half past midnight and she was in her bedroom sitting on her bed wearing her white linen night dress, she couldn't sleep. She then reached from her nearby dresser and took out a small wax wick, placed it on a candle holder and lit it. Illuminating a small portion of her large room and held it up to see a better view ahead of her soft bare footsteps. Walking toward her window-still where the black night was adorned with gleaming stars and the crescent moon that bathed the land in its light.

She stayed there for a good half hour, staring up at the sky in wonderment, letting out a soft sigh. Merida prayed to heavens that tomorrow won't repeat what happened six months ago,

"What other mischief could I possibly get myself into this time?" Merida questioning fate, and blew out the small candle wick and off to bed she went drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Sword in her hand as she was suddenly somewhere in a dusty mountain, her hair was blowing through the foggy scenery as she braced for battle _

_She was all alone_

_Her eyes scanned for something, anything _

_Suddenly a large unknown monster came out of the shadows as it roared so loud it shook the earth to its core _

_She was ready and so was the beast_

_She recognized the giant as Mor'du but bigger, and it was spitting out flames with its monsterous toothy roar_

_She didn't care as she ran into the beast head on, not caring if it meant losing her life and charged with a loud battle cry as the monster opened its mouth to attack…!_

"Merida!" her name was then called out from an echoed distance

"Merida! Merida, wake up dear" Elinor entered the room and opened the curtains for her daughter to rise.

Merida was startled by the sudden daylight and let out a muffled groan and placed her sheets over her head, "Morning already?" she said under her sheets

"Come now sweetheart, it's almost time. Be dressed and down for breakfast. The lords will be coming soon and I will be expecting you to be fed and ready by then." Elinor closed he door behind her and with that the queen left her daughter alone to prepare herself,

Continuing to grumble as she got out of her bed, she stood in front of her dresser where a porcelain bowl with a matching pot of cool water had been and washed her face and dried it off.

She looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing the sleep off her eye,

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get…might as well get this over with." she said and got ready for the day ahead of her,

Merida dressed in a long-sleeved dark indigo gown with gold trimming on the edges, elegant teal embroidery curved at the bottom hime and a slit running down the middle exposing the silk part of her dress. Her hair was in a braid with a simple jeweled circlet tied around her forehead. The outfit wasn't too painstaking for Merida not to complain or rip apart this time.

* * *

After the family had a quick morning meal together, they went to seat themselves in the throne room. Elinor was dressed in a formal and rather elegant dress, but it was a rich shade of amethyst with her long dark hair tied in golden bands. The king and princes were still the same as they waited for the clans to show up anytime soon now,

"They're a-cumin'!" a guard announced

"Places everyone" the queen announced in her seat as the servants of the castle finished setting the preparations up for their incoming guests,

Merida felt like she was having déjà-vu, she sat there with her arm supporting her head with an unenthusiastic look and ankles crossed.

Suddenly without another thought, the three clans presented themselves, yet again, in a proud march and made it in front of the royal family. The clan leaders with their sons, as they were presented up front and the center of attention.

Merida took a good glimpse at each of the lord's sons - to her, they looked almost the same as they did before. What sort of transformation would you expect after six months?

Young Macintosh looked at the princess finely with a confident smug and a wink having his arms crossed and his sword sheathed behind his back.

Young MacGuffin looked bashfully at the princess trying to make eye contact but instead looked down, each of his hands tied in a fist and his posture was straight

And lastly, Wee Dingwall was spaced out but with a genuine smirk on his bucked-tooth face.

While and after the clans gave a hearty cheer for a few minutes they all seized, Lord Macintosh was the first to speak,

"Your majesties! At your humble request, we have received your notice. I have returned to DunBroch as claimed that your fair daughter is infatuated with my heir and sire!" he replied

But before any of the DunBroch family could say anything, the Dingwall and MacGuffin clans cheered in a union of 'boo's'

"Oi! What rubbish yer talkin' about, Macintosh! It is Wee Dingwall that the princess has taken a liking too!" argued Lord Dingwall

"Lies! You're both out of yer heads! It is my eldest son that has captured the princess' heart! Isn't that right m'lady?" questioning the last clan Lord MacGuffin as he bowed. The clan members and their sons waited for a response to his question,

The king and queen looked at each other in confusion. Was it not _their_ sons that took the liking to the princess? Not the other way around. It took all of Merida's self-restraint not to wail in rage to persecute each of the clan lords for being dishonest dogs. Instead she just looked very displeased taking a look at her mother who took action,

Elinor then stood up as it calmed the clans, before they started another scuffle.

"My lords, please, I am afraid there has been some sort of misunderstanding. Was it not each of you who had sent me notices about your son's who have been taken with the princess?" she asked

"What!" the lords yelled in union and confronted this matter. Elinor was taken back at their sudden and rather loud response, the lords then composed themselvs and explained properly this time with a straight posture.

"Ahem. My queen, I mean no disrespect but I-uh, _we_ have sent no correspondence to DunBroch about anything of that sort of matter." replied Lord Macintosh giving a low bow

"Aye, I concur your highness, we sent out no letters. Only a notice from you, my queen, claiming that we come within a fortnight. Stating the princess has taken a personal liking to our sons. And here we are." noted Lord MacGuffin

The clans nodded and agreed together, the young suitors looked at each other with concern - they had thought the princess asked them to come because she had feelings for one of them.

But Merida didn't understand the situation herself. Her mother wouldn't send the lords any letters telling them lies about Merida wanting to marry soon without her consent. Its unheard of!

Elinor was for once speechless, she didn't know how to explain something she didn't do and looked back at her husband for reassurance, surely this was all a big mistake.

"Then who would send out the misleading letters?" Fergus, asked aloud in his throne.

But before anybody could say a word, suddenly the throne room doors burst open, with a powerful gust of air filled into the throne room, enough to knock down the clan's warriors to the floor.

"It was I!" boomed a deep-throat voice

Most of the men were still disorientated from the blast, but those who regained composure fortified themselves for the sudden ambush only to find a single man standing in front of open entrance doors.

Fergus rushed in front of Elinor, protecting his wife from the uninvited stranger. The prince triplets hid behind their father's throne in fear and Merida looked up to see an aged gentleman.

The lone figure who stood at least 5 ft 8, the clans were to the side as the middle way was clear.

This man was fully clad in a bulk velvet red dress coat, his hood hid his eyes and most of his face well. Showing his cheek bones, thin lips and light toned skin. Underneath his open coat he wore low-end armor like ringmail and studded brown leather vest and had a light built exterior. His hands were gloved and his boots clanked while he began to walk towards the royal family.

The clan's eyed the stranger, and the king snarled, infuriated as Fergus held his wife behind him and unsheathed his sword. The clan lords who were in the corners of the room did the same and readied their weapons.

"Who are you!" yelled Fergus, demanding an immediate answer,

"It was I who sent out those counterfeit letters." the clad stranger replied ignoring the king's question.

Everyone in the room looked at the man in bewilderment, for they had never seen someone who would dare be so bold (and rather rude) to the king and his family.

"You?" asked Fergus, "And why would you do a thing like that now?" his bushed brows narrowed,

"It was a simple pass-time really. A trap to gather the clans together... a much easier plan for me to rid them all in the same room." the stranger spoke in a threatening tone as he eyed the fair queen of DunBroch behind the large exterior of the king,

"Ah, and a pleasure to see you again your majesty," he bowed, being the sudden casanova,"Still as lovely as ever, my darling Elinor..." The stranger spoke as he eyed the couple in front of him "And still with the fool of a buffoon I see."

Fergus' brows raised to the stranger who just insulted and flattered his wife, in front of him!

"Who ya callin' a buffon! And how dare you speak to my wife like that!" the king yelled

The stranger chuckled, a notable feature is his distinctive laugh, "Ah, still with the same temper, Fergus of DunBroch?"

The man unsheathed his hood revealing his face, both Eleanor's and Fergus' expressions were taken back, literally, at the familiar man,

"Ambrose?" they both said,

"Oh, so you do remember me? How quaint. And here I thought neither you wouldn't recognize me." he stopped in the middle of the throne room, slowly the clans began to encircled him from the sides as he stood in the center of the room.

The man named Ambrose was revealed in the dim light above the throne room's cieling - he had fair skin, with a faint scar on his left brow. Slanted dark eyes, narrow nose and a square jaw and thin lips. Short, wavy black hair which looked quite matted. His clothes looked quite plain and dark colored. His most notable accessory was his ruby amulet hanged loosely around his thick neck.

Fergus stood up, facing this man whom he knew

"What ya doin' here lad? You were banished from this country years ago, to never return!" Fergus stated gesturing with his lage arms

Merida was confused, she looked back and forth at the man and her parents

"Dad, who is this man...?" Merida asked

"Aye, he was one of your mother's suitors," her father began explaining his voiced could be heard throughout the throne room, keeping intense eye contact with Ambrose as he did the same with Fergus

"Crayton Ambrose. A madman banished for his misuse of forbidden alchemey. He and I were the ones out of three other suitors who tried against one another to win her hand. However we tied in a sword match and it was your mother's choice to choose whom she'd prefer. And she had chosen me." Fergus finished as he held Elinor's hand that rested on his broad shoulders

"She should've chosen me" Ambrose became angered, "She should have been _my _wife, Fergus. I loved Elinor since I first laid eyes on her as a fair maiden and since that day I have not forgotten, nor has my love for her diminished. Today I have come back for her...to save her from your kingdom by liberating her from the rule of idiots." Ambrose declared,

Fergus could not believe it. Ambrose was serious about this, which only irritated Fergus more

"That is enough, Ambrose! Leave now while you still have a shred of dignity left! Yer not welcomed in this kingdom or this land. Now get out of my castle!" roared Fergus

Ambrose only cackled menicingly, "Not without my queen I will not" he said his gaze was grave and cold

Elinor gasped as she hid behind her husband, Fergus had enough of this madman,

"Get him!"

The men from each clan yelled as they charged straight for the sorcerer,

"Such fools being led by a bigger fool...how sad." Ambrose then lifted both his arms in the air as he muttered a spell his eyes glowed dark hue, the sorcerer released a wave of his dark spell towards the hoard of men and sent them backward turning each of them to hard cold stone

Fergus took action, unafraid, unsheathed sword

"Ambrose! Let us finish this, once and for all!" and charged at Ambrose

"I couldn't agree more, Fergus" Ambrose just stood there with his head looking down, Fergus aimed to cut Ambrose's head off but suddenly he disappeared as the king's sword sliced nothing but thin air

Fergus looked all around him, he was nowhere

The king then looked up and Ambrose, from above, kicked Fergus' chest as he fell to his back with a loud thud and the sound of his sword fell out of his hand with a clank

"Now Fergus, this time, _I_ win Elinor and your kingdom will be in ruins as I will reign with her as my own queen"

Fergus eyes were wide, he was about to reach for his sword but Ambrose shot out dark magic at him, it encircled Fergus as he yelled imprisoning him into a solid crystallized prison that held him above his throne and became unconscious

Elinor held her palms over her mouth, her eyes began tearing up thinking her beloved husband was dead

"No! No Dad!" Merida yelled, and looked back at Ambrose, her eyes narrowed at Ambrose who only smiled smugly

Now he'd done it...

The princess then grabbed her father's sword that was a few inches away from her feet and pointed it toward the madman,

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my mother you!" she spat

Ambrose giving a devious smirk, "Ah princess," he bowed teasingly, "the last time we met was when I attacked you at the highland"

Merida gasped as she remembered the enormous dragon that swooped down at her in the fields,

"That was you! But you, you were a dragon!" she exclaimed

"One of my better forms yes. My alchemey has its many capabilities my dear."

He eyed the princess from head to toe, "Hmm, as beautiful as your mother but you inherit too many qualities as your good for nothing father…if it were me she would have chosen (chuckle) well let us just say it would have been such a good life."

Merida was disgusted by the aged man but could do nothing but narrow her blue eyes at him in dread as she held the sword shakily,

Elinor then got up and pushed Merida behind her, she would not dare let her daughter go up against Ambrose as he continued to casually walk closer to the queen and the princess who held each other; the triplets were still hiding behind the throne shaking at this fearsome stranger

But before the sorcerer would lay a hand on the women the clan lords got his attention

"Leave them alone ya ogre! Pick a fight someone yer own size!" Lord Dingwall yelled

"Aye!" yelled Lord Macintosh, "Come at us!" as they held their weapons toward him

Ambrose stopped in his tracks, turning his head slowly seeing the clan lords inching closer to him armed,

"Hmm, perhaps I should..." He said confidently

Lords Macintosh, Dingwall and MacGuffin let out a battle cry and charged at him all at once, and with a quick movement his right arm lifted up, and with an open palm a form of sparks struck all three clan lords and turned each of the clan lords into concrete stone.

Their sons cried out to their fathers but it was useless they were sealed in the spell

"Much better. Now, where were we" he then turned around focusing on Elinor who was still in front of her daughter protecting her at all cost,

Finally Ambrose was a couple feet in front of them, he extended his gloved hand towards Elinor,

"Come with me my queen, and I shall bear no ill will or harm to your people or your precious daughter" he said in a soft voice, trying to reason with her

"I would rather die, Ambrose" Elinor said sternly as she firmly held Merida close behind her

"No. Mum, please don't do it!" pleading to her mother, "I won't let you!" as Merida released her grip on her and came in front of her mother. Merida was not going to lose her mother again this time.

"Merida! Stop!" cried Elinor

"Such a shame. A lovely princess like yourself should learn her manners. Step aside milady..." Ambrose gestured his head, warning the red headed princess.

Merida was stubborn and planted her feet firmly in front of her mother, "No!" she yelled forcefully, a hint of her voice shaked in fright in front of this tall man,

Ambrose then crossed his right arm from his chest and with a sharp swing he pushed Merida a few feet away from Elinor to the side forcefully that she collapsed hard on the stone floor

"Merida!" Eleanor yelled, reaching for her daughter but Ambrose took hold of her wrist, gripping her tightly.

The young lords saw this and became enraged. How dare he harm the princess but before they took action and charged at him Ambrose let loose another powerful gust with his left arm and knocked them back to the solid wall of the throne room, each fell to their knees in pain

Elinor gasped as she was overshadowed by Ambrose,

"Ambrose how could you! Stop this madness right now! Please!" Elinor uttered, her pleading brown eyes looked up at him as she struggled hard to let go of his grip.

"Now my fair queen, you will finally join me and forget about this life and start anew...with me." Ambrose's eyes were hypnotizing. He then opened his palm sending a shockwave to Elinor.

The queen suddenly felt dizzy and her vision became hazy. Elinor tried to gain control of her body with all her might but it was too hard to focus

Before her limp body fell into Ambrose's arms, she took a last look at Merida's sprawled body on the floor as the princess struggled to get up

Ambrose placed his gloved fingers on Elinor's delicate cheek,

"We will finally be together, my love. As it should have been those years ago. And to make sure nobody will stand in my way I shall cast a curse upon this kingdom and turn each person to stone."

Ambrose's eyes then glowed bright white and a wave of force and power casted each servant, each guard and person within the DunBroch area and further were casted into stone.

Even the young triplet princes who were hidden behind their fathers throne tried to escape through a passage area, but it was too late, they turned into solid stone along with the rest of their kingdom.

The sorcerer magic then encircled him,

The castle walls showed his shadow exterior transform his human body into a ghastly demon dragon. His hands became claws and his body became engorged and grew bigger and bigger. His pale face turned red and his pupiles dialated, with his back forming larger wings and screetched loud! Similar like the banshee-like sound Merida heard in the fields,

Merida soon recovered and witnessed in a horrifeid expression at Ambroses' transformation,

The dragon monster took a hold of her mother in his monstrous claws and broke through the roof cieling above the throne room causing it to rumble as bits and pieces of bricks came colliding down

"MUM! Mum no!" she cried in a panic tone, "No! Please! Bring her back!" reaching out her arm to her as Ambrose, now a dragon, took her away. Merida didn't think twice as she made a mad dash outside

The young lords who were sprawled on the floor near each other looked up seeing the princess run after Ambrose and followed her pursuit,

The dragon was too fast for her though, but Merida wasn't counting on her feet to catch up on the dragon alone, she headed for Angus. Without a saddle she mounted on him and yelled "YA!" and he galloped with all his might toward the winged beast

However her attempt was futile, even if she had her bow and arrow it wouldn't be able to reach the beast that flew higher toward the mountain area, so high that she could no longer see them anymore

Merida pulled Angus at his mane to stop as her view of the beast was already too far for her to catch up

She watched in pain as Ambrose took her mother away to a far away place she didn't know

Not too far behind the young lords were on their own horses and stopped a few feet from Merida and Angus, seeing their beloved queen being snatched before their very eyes to the sky where the mountains were.

The princess dismounted Angus and walked further ahead a few feet still keeping her focus on where Ambrose disappeared, Merida then fell to her knees

Her expression was wide, and her body became rigid as she was panting and her mist blue eyes tear-swollen eyes began tearing

She collapsed, covering her face with her soot stained palms and began sobbing loud, Merida was mumbling for her mother to come back to her,

The young lords dismounted their horses and came closer to Merida, who did not bother to look up at any of them, seeing her breakdown made the boys uneasy and unsure of what to do, but their hearts were went out to her

Young Macintosh squatted with one knee, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued to weep

Wee Dingwall and Young MacGuffin looked at each other with hurt expressions. The last time they saw their princess in the same state six months ago, when she was close to loosing her mother as a bear. But this time she was taken

And also, it involved their clans and their own families

What were they to do now? They were the only ones who weren't affected by the sorcerer's hex

The first born children were all alone now

* * *

**Well at least this time her mom isn't a bear right? **

***cricket-cricket***

**Ok fine, well at least she isn't alone – she's got the young lords to help her along the way – then again that is the whole point to this story**

**Very sorry that the villain was a bit Mary-sue …: ( I wanted him to be someone to fear and challenging,…kind of like Voldemort but Ambrose is pretty much a jealous hater **

**EDIT: a shout-out to my reviewers, yes there is still the process of me coming up with a backstory to my villian and such - i did say i writing this at 2am haha, and the relationship with Merida and the young lords - i am still debating if she should end up with any of them but FOR NOW they will all get to know eachother - i don't want to rush the proccess guys haha easy! **

**Well until next time guys!**

**God bless! xoxo**


	3. Let's be off!

**Originally I was going to keep on going, but I thought I shouldn't make my lovely readers wait any longer **

**Thanks guys for the reviews! They really do help! Thanks for my anon readers - i know i will make alot of mistakes in my stories and i'm happy i recieved constructive critisizm from you all :) **

**At first its always a bit hard for me to stomach down all the reviews down (good and bad) but it is very helpful anyway, thank you again!**

**This chapter i cut short but i hope you all enjoy it!**

**BRAVE belongs to Pixar – not me! *weeps in a corner***

* * *

The four came back to the DunBroch castle after trying and failing to catch up with the queen's captor, instead returned empty handed with heavy hearts.

After what they had just witnessed they were still unsure of what was to become of their clans and the kingdom of DunBroch. Of course coming back to Merida's home wasn't any uplifting sight to see...

The four made it inside the castle walls leaving their horses outside,

Merida hesitantly entered into the throne room with a broken heart, following the young lords not too far behind

The throne room was dead silent as it was now filled with cold stone statues of the diverse clan members. Everyone that Merida knew, from the kitchen cooks, to Maudie... even her little brothers were turned to statues.

Each of the four went to their respected family members to quietly lament

Merida's tear stained face stared at the stone statues of her younger brothers, her warm soft palm came in contact with the cool rock surface that was each of their small faces. Pensive at how to find a solution to this mess, she then slowly gazed up seeing her father's crystallized confine above his throne.

The young lords each stood in front of their fathers turned to stone caused by the hex. They all stood in preoccupied thoughts

"What should we do know...?" Wee Dingwall's voice interrupted as it echoed in the room. He was in front of his father Lord Dingwall's statued form, as he held a sword above him and mouth agape.

For a brief moment nobody answered.

"Ay lads, ya reckon we should just figure out a way to find a cure for this spell?" young Macintosh wondered as he crossed his muscular arms trying to figure something out,

"And how would we do that?" the young Dingwall asked skeptically

"I-…" he gave a quick sigh while he pushed back his thick wavy locks from his eyes, "I have no idea" Macintosh said sincerely, he was just as stumped at the situation. He always so used to his father leading the clan proudly with his head held high. Now without him he felt a piece of him had gone astray with his father.

Young MacGuffin studied his father's statue form and didn't utter a word. He looked up to his father greatly and with him being like this he was stricken with a mixture of guilt at the pit of his stomach, his eyes darted down and his posture became slightly limp

"But we can't leave any of them like this…" Young Macintosh looked at his stone father, who was in a scuttle sort of pose.

Merida was listening on their conversation as her contemplative expression melted into determination. Her thin brows narrowed and her mist blue eyes became fierce. She refused to simply give up and let her kingdom lay in ruins while that madman had his selfish way,

"No!" she declared in a stern tone, her fingers curled into a fist, catching the young lord's attention to the red head as she turned to face them, "We can't let things stay like this. I am the princess of this land, and its next ruler. It is my ultimate duty, for when my kingdom is in danger I'll do whatever it takes to restore my home, and our clans!" a flare of determination lit inisde her, the young lords walked closer and were stirred by her words containing strength of will.

However one small problem remained…

"Oy, uh, princess," Macintosh called out, "How would you anticipate that? We have no _idea_ where that man took yer mother..." looking a bit disheartened

Merida looked down for a bit to think and answered back, "Should we band together to save our clans and my mother," self-assurance ignited in her eyes,

"I propose we journey and visit an old acquaintance of mine I met in the forest six months ago. Perhaps then we will understand what to do from there. It is the only chance we've got." Merida believed, "What do you say to that, my young lords?"

The boys looked at each other for confirmation, they didn't know who their princess was talking about, but if she felt confidence with this person to help solve their problem then they agreed to each other with a reassured nod to accompany their princess and resolve this chaos to save their clan and her kingdom.

"Well princess," Young Macintosh answered with a smile, "If you strongly believe that, then we all are in agreement, and as a proud Macintosh ye have me superior aid" he held a fist to his chest and bowed in respect,

"And the Dingwall clan" the smallest lord said and did the same as Macintosh

While MacGuffin gave her a positive gesture replieing with a strong "Ay!", all together the three bowed in front of her as a sign of allegiance of clans. Merida was very pleased, doing a small giddy hop and bowed back with a genuine smile on her face,

"Then let us prepare for the long journey ahead!" she said, "Gather any weaponry you can fight with, food, supplies and anything that will help us along the way." she mentioned as she excused herself to dress properly and prepare for the long trip ahead.

The young noblemen nodded and watched her exit the throne room upstairs toward her chambers, leaving the young lords the responsibility to gather up the necessities around the castle to take with them for their quest.

* * *

After a couple of hours of total preparation, they headed out at once!

The day started out very cloudy, as it was only early afternoon, the weather looked like it could rain at any moment now. The fields were moist with the dew of the fog and the scent of rain was refreshing, the four were riding on horseback straight to the abundant forest,

Merida was fully clad in a dark emerald green colored version of her venture dress, a leather belt sash that hugged slantways around her waist where she carried her quiver filled arrows. She had leather arm bands around both her lower arms and her black fur cloak - wearing the hood up. She was armed with her bow on her left hand and her sword strapped on her back.

The young lords each were equipped with their weapons which were mostly swords, spears, bows, a couple of axes and extra arrows. They had on warm cloaks and blankets in their rucksacks with extra food supplies, and such.

The four entered the dense forest with keenness, the heavy thumps of their horses hooves stomped on the moist grasses, crossing over moss filled logs

Merida was looking around every corner and nook trying to find the old witches' cottage. She'd assume that the old hag would've rebuilt it in the same location, after the little accident Merida caused when her mother was a bear those past months ago.

But since it had been six long months, she had forgotten where it used to be...

She denied it to herself that she had been a wee bit lost, convincing herself it had to be somewhere around in the forest

They were riding for what it seemed like hours, and the young lords, mostly Young Macintosh, were getting impatient. He then decided to start up a conversation with Merida and rode up next to Angus,

"So, princess" Macintosh flipped his hair setting up his charisma, which didn't do much justice during the situation, "the letter our fathers received weeks ago saying you were smitten with one of us," Merida narrowed brows at him and pursed her lips,

"So which one of us are you infatuated with princess?" he said giving a smug smirk, confident that it might've been him – what with his dashing good looks and everything

This sort of conversation caught MacGuffin's attention as the listened in,

"Is this really the time to talk about this?" Merida eyed him warily

"I am just simply askin' out of curiosity, milady" letting his 'charm' do the talking

Merida let out a low groan and took off her hood letting her long red curl tresses out, "Look. Those letters were fake! That warlock 'Ambroll', or whatever his name be, said so himself! Don't be makin' up the idea that I'm in love with any of ye three! It is nothin' but a lie!" Merida replied haughtily with her head held high, to get her message out to all three boys

Macintosh knew she was right but decided to keep on teasing the princess on the subject just for his own amusement

"Ay lass, me thinks you really do fancy one of us. I bet yer just runnin' away an' denying your true feelings" said Macintosh and winked

MacGuffin frowned at him in annoyance, narrowing his brows as he tightly gripped his horse's reigns. Sickened as Macintosh was trying to woo the princess all to himself like some lovesick puppy. Dingwall looked like he was in his own little world thinking about anything but didn't react much to Macintosh's nonsense.

Merida raised both her thin brows and eyed Macintosh like he was mad,

"And I think we both know it isn't the Wee Dingwall" he whispered in, Dingwall suddenly snapped out of his daydream

"Oi! I heard that!" Dingwall fumed while he was riding alongside MacGuffin while Merida was in front taking the lead next to Macintosh

"And who was talkin' to you, _Ding-bat_!" Macintosh mocked as he laughed when he got hit in the back of his head with a pebble

"Ow!" he shouted looking back at Dingwall narrowed his bulbous eyes at him

"You wanna start a scuffle, Dingwall!" Macintosh stopped his horse wanting to pick a fight with the short blonde boy who just growled menacingly at him

MacGuffin just rolled his small blue eyes at them and Merida was up to her limit with tolerating this nonsense,

"Shut up! Both of you!" Merida screamed at the two boys who were instantly silenced

All of a sudden the four heard a loud rustle within the top of the forest trees and they all stopped their horses suddenly

"Did ya hear that...?" Macintosh asked quietly

There was silence. All they could hear was the soft sound of an owl hooting

Their hearts thumped fast and their breathes hitched as they all stood quietly listening for anything, the sound of thunder then came piercing through the sky

Just when the situation couldn't get anymore apprehensive it started to drizzle, Merida grumbled to herself aloud and continued to ride on until…

"**SCREEEEEEEECHH!"**

Angus neighed in fright so suddenly that he raised his upper body that Merida fell off his back and landed with a thud on the wet grass,

"Angus!" Merida yelled

But soon the young lords' horses began whinning too as they tried to calm them down, their horses' sensed something coming near them

Creeping on the grass floor, they saw ghastly long black things, looking like ghostly snakes, began surrounding the group in a large circle, dancing around them in a counter clockwise motion while they were humming a tune in a strange sync they didn't understand.

MacGuffin was eyeing the strange creatures carefully at what they were doing. He personally never believed in magic or mythical creatures, though his father believed that demons learked in the forests, that led travellers astray and these might be one of them

Dingwall's eyes widened at the ghastly figures, he didn't know what to make of them and Macintosh was just creeped out and narrowed his brows in confusion

"What are these things...?" Macintosh asked

They looked like the small blue wisps, only these things were as black as tar and had circle shaped grey eyes. They looked rather menacingly even in their small size

Merida didn't like this.

"I don't know," She readied her bow, "But they don't seem to look to be very friendly"

The ghastly black wisps then stopped their little dance and turned their beady grey eyes into chilling yellow ones that screeched with their sharp teeth, growing two feet tall, taking the form of imp gremlins

Merida gasped but then took immediate action and aimed her arrow to one if its heads

The imp got hit directly in its forehead and disappeared in a smoky mist

"Aim at their heads!" ordered the princess, "That's their weak spot!" as she gathered another arrow and fired it at incoming imp that jumped shrieking at her

The boys then dismounted their horses quickly and unsheathed their swords and began slashing each black imp to their heads that came at them or their horses

One landed on Macintosh's head as the imp deviously laughed pulling on his curly hair, Macintosh then started panicking and yelling running in circles while the rest kept fighting the hoard of them off their horses

"Ahh! It's on me! Get it off! Get. It. OFF!" he squealed and continued to run past everyone in a circle

"Macintosh! Would ya get a grip!" yelled Merida slicing the head off of an imp using the end of her bow that came attacking Angus

"Get it off me!" he cried and stopped in a fetal position with the imp still on his head pulling on his dark locks laughing menicingly

Dingwall saw this and casually walked toward his position and quickly smacked the imp on its head, using a nearby stick, so hard it hit Macintosh's head too

"Oww!"Macintosh whinned, rubbing his head at the section Dingwall smacked his head with

"Now we're even." Dingwall grinned smugly and continued fighting off the hoards of black imps

Macintosh just rolled his eyes and pouted

Slash, stab, "Hiya!" one by one, MacGuffin then finished off the last one with a mighty swing at the imps head

They were finally at ease as the imp's ambush stopped suddenly, the four adolescents stood alert swords in hand and a bow in Merida's

Angus snorted as he nudged against his owners cheek to see if she was okay as she petted his mane

"It's alright Angus," she comforted large horse, "they're gone now"

Suddenly the earth rumbled violently beneath their feet, Dingwall easily lost his footing landing on his butt as they heard the cracking of trees breaking. Revealing monstrous troll, possibly the boss of all the demon imps, standing about twenty feet tall, its giat shadow casted over them as they looked up with wide expressions,

"Uuhh, ah-I spoke too soon!" Merida shouted backing away from the enormous black monster. It then let out an ear wrenching 'screech' and began coming toward the group with a watery mouth wanting to taste human flesh

"Run!" Merida yelled

As they all mounted their horses, galloping to the east side of the forest. The four raced to get away but the monster only chased them down, breaking down trees and smashing logs in its path without wearing out

Merida was taking the lead and didn't know where to go. She looked all around her as Angus was galloping at full speed. When suddenly she spotted a grotto up ahead, it was hidden in a bundle of vines and it looked like a good hiding spot

"There!" Merida called out to the three,

She turned Angus around and made a sharp 'U turn' slipping the beast up as it crashed into a large oak tree

Macintosh looked back, pointed and laughed heartily at the stupid brute

The four finally made it inside the wet cave, dismounting their horses hiding them behind the rocks and stayed still so the monster wouldn't find them

The troll regained itself from the tree it hit. Its eyes scanned through the forest, sniffing for its prey

"Shhh… Quiet." Merida whispered, she then heard the stomping of the troll coming closer to them. Louder and louder until they saw the troll's silhouette near the cave they were hiding in

The four held their breathes as it stopped in front of the vine covered entrance

Dingwall whimpered a bit and hid behind Merida who tried to keep still with all the shaking he was making (Macintosh did the same hiding behind the large exterior of MacGuffin)

The troll then scuffed his nostrils, as he lost their scent due to the wet aroma of the forest

Its body mass then disintegrated into tiny imps and disappeared into a black ghastly form of air from whence it came

Finally they all exhaled their tension and relaxed a bit

"Well" Merida breathed, "At least that did the trick" she said giving her group a toothy grin while they were all panting in fright and slight exhaustion

Their horses snorted as the four checked if their supplies were in one piece. Merida then examined the drenched cave they were in. It was pitch black inside and hardly any light except the one that came from the entrance

Before Merida was about to turn back to the others until from the corner of her eye spotted a small blue ball of fire. Merida wondered if any wild animals dwelled inside...

She fully turned her head, her red curls whipped around. Merida squinted closely to notice something familiar about it,

She gasped, "It's the Will O' the wisp!" she couldn't believe it appeared in the cave and walked closer to touch it – it disappeared, as more wisps began appeared lining up straight into the darkness of the cave. Merida walked further and took a hold of the moist rocks that were sticking out of the cavern wall, the gravel floor was muddy and slippery, the lack of light didn't help either,

"Oi lads!" she called them out, "Over here! I found a-" but before she finish Merida didn't see the large gaping hole just a few inches from her and suddenly fell inside - sliding through a strange channel way as her screaming echoed

"Merida!","Princess!" the young lords called out as they saw her fall through the void

They all ran toward where Merida was and looked inside the hole. It was pure darkness but Macintosh took the first jump inside, determined to find the princess, then MacGuffin concerned for Merida's well-being. Dingwall hesitated and thought about it for a moment and jumped in after them

The channel was too slippery for any one of them to take a hold of. Soon they were all sliding through the cavern passage - and all they could hear were their screams echoing

Merida finally then dropped about two feet, and landed on a patch of soft moss with a loud grunt, landing on her side,

"Oh ow, ow ... ugh" she muffled massaging her sore shoulder

It didn't take her too long to realize there was a small cottage just ahead of her. The bungalow was placed in an isle surrounded by crystal water. There was an opening in the ceiling as foggy white light bathed inside it. A stream of water was dripping down a section of green moss, due to the rain. It was growing in the area the light poured in

She awed at the gorgeous splendor but was interrupted as she heard yells coming from above the same passage way she fell through. The three yong lords then fell and landed on top of each other

Macintosh landed head first, then MacGuffin and Dingwall was the last on top

"Ahh! MacGuffin you weigh as much as a mountain!" grunted Macintosh

Merida let out a giggle at how silly they all looked toppled on each other

MacGuffin blushed furiously in embarrassment, noticing Merida, he immediately got off of Macintosh before he squished his insides, and Dingwall fell backwards

"Look!" Merida pointed at the cottage ahead of them

Macintosh grunted still regaining his breath

"A cottage?" he asked, "What is a cottage doing inside a cave like this?"

"I think I know who lives in there" Merida smiled eagerly, "Come on!"

The young lords looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. What more trouble can they get into than they already were?


	4. The Witch's Grotto

Merida went up ahead and led the three young lords to the mysteriously located cottage. The lads awed at how vastly beautiful the inside of the cave looked like, and with a house inside just made it look peculiar.

They walked on a small pebble-stone path flooded with a large pool of water. Merida was the first to step on the stone pad, then Macintosh then MacGuffin and Dingwall, who almost slipped. Soon enough they were trailing the short path to the small cottage.

As they arrived Merida walked in front of the small dusty wooden door and knocked gently. The young lads behind her, eyeing on the door waiting anxiously to meet this person the princess was so dependent on their help.

But nobody answered.

Merida waited a moment and looked concerned, knocking again but with more force,

Still nobody answered.

Merida grunted in frustration, 'This just had to be the witches' cottage! It has to be!' she thought to herself

She knocked again and again practically banging on the old cottage door until,

"WHAT!" came yelling a rather hoarse voice

The three lords backed up, a bit intimidated by harsh tone, they figured this person wasn't in a pleasant mood. Suddenly a small old hag came came into view, she stood half their size and looked up at them with one wide eye

"Can't a lady get some beauty sleep around here?" she said jadedly while fixing her matted hair in place and wiped the sleep off her eye

"I don't think ya got enough sleep then" Macintosh wittingly replied,

The old woman sharply eyed the young lad with the blue tattoo on his arm, "Watch it boy." She startled him with the look she gave him with her wide eye, Macintosh winced at the woman

"Oh thank goodness!" Merida sighed in relief, "I was afraid you wouldn't answer. Listen, I 'ave a big favor to ask of yo-"

"Ah! I remember you!" said the old witch, "Your that red hair lass, uh, princess right? Wanted to change your mother and all" while placing a finger on her hairy chin

"Uh...y-yes that's me!" Merida said trying to force up a smile, embarrassed at the memory but she learned well from it

"Lovely to have been able to see you again deary," she smiled a toothless grin, "Well back to my nap...!" she turned her hunched back toward the group about to close the door until Merida stopped it wither her palm

"What? Wha-wa-wait wait! I have something to ask of you!" Merida pleaded

"Oh, come now lassie, how bad could yer years be now?" the old hag complained, "I'm afraid I won't use any more of my spells to-"

"It's not about me anymore, I swear! A bloody madman kidnapped my mother! And I need your help!" Merida was desperate now, if the witch didn't use her magic to aid her she didn't know what she would do to help her mom now

"Please! Please, you have got to help me get my mother back! Please..." Merida pleaded, "I'll do anything!" her eyes began to stung holding back a sniffle

The witch stayed silent, looking at the teary lass. The boys began to feel uneasy again, they honestly detested seeing Merida break down like this, it almost made MacGuffin want to embrace the poor girl, but restrained himself.

The old witch gave thought to the princess' plea and decided to hear her out,

"Why don't you come inside dear" she offered opening the door fully, "And you may bring your companions in too if they wish" and went on inside the shady lit house lited by variety of candle wicks in every corner

Merida dried out her almost wet eyes and entered the cottage with the young lords not too far behind her, ducking their heads to get in. The four had thought it would've been a tight squeeze to fit inside, what with the compactness of the little cottage they all expected to be fighting for space and all, but to their pleasant surprise it was much bigger inside than it was out.

"Would any of you dears like some tea? I was just brewing some" her boney frail fingers carefully grabbed the boiling pot and poured it into four individual cups and served them

"Make yourselves at home and if you see anything you'd like to buy, don't hesitate to ask" she chortled cunningly, she might be a wood carving old witch but money was what the world go around

Dingwall was the first to look around the not-so-small cottage's vast stocks of different sorts of contraptions, glass filled bottles and wood carvings of different animals and such.

While Merida and the old witch took a seat in a wooden table set, Macintosh sat cozily on a timber stool next to Merida and MacGuffin decided to stay standing up near them

"Now my dear," placing a consoling hand on top of Merida's palm that lay on the table, "What is it you've come so far to see me for, hmm?" she asked the young princess gently

Merida set down her cup of hot tea and began to fully explain about what had happened at her castle along with her people turning to stone, about Ambrose and how he became a dragon and kidnapped her mother taking her away far up on the mountains as well as traveling to the forest and found this cave as they were hiding away from a troll

Macintosh and MacGuffin listened in on the reoccurrences of the story, with Dingwall still eyeing the objects not paying much mind to Merida's story, since he was there himself.

"Ah yes. The deep forest has been infested with monsters and wild beasts for about a few months now, that's why I rebuilt my lovely cottage right here. Those devil beasts kept on gobbling me brew!" the old lady explained taking a sip of her hot tea and gave a low sigh and turned her silly gestures into a stern expression

"...and Ambrose" she said having a quiet moment of pensive thinking to herself and looked back up to meet the trio's eyes, "…he is my great grandson" she said solemnly

Merida's eyes widened, "What?"

The witch simply nodded, "Twice removed actually" she added

Macintosh and MacGuffin looked at each other with shocked expressions too

"Bu-but how?" Merida questioned her

"Ah yes, Crayton, he was one of the best alchemist I've ever taught. Loved him almost like my own son really, but ever since the day he was chosen to compete for the fair maiden's hand all those years ago, he used his talents to sinful wrongdoing tasks" she looked down at her cup and saw her heartrending reflection in the tea, remembering her times with her great grandson

Merida stared at her in disbelieve– that devil of a man was associated to the wood carving witch, she shook away her thoughts and gently spoke to her

"Please, is there any way you can help us restore the clans of their hex and defeat Ambrose to save my mother?" Merida's eyes became hopeful as she waited for the old hag's answer

They stayed in eye contact for a few moments,

"Hmm, well can't say that I won't…" Merida's eyes glistened for a moment, "But! For a price!" the trio jumped at the suddenness and wondered what she meant by that,

"What is it you want?" Macintosh asked, "It's not like your bunion cream is out of stock" the old witch just glared at the boy and continued to speak,

"I'll require a couple ingredients for a customer of mine. But I haven't gotten a chance to roam in the forests, no thanks to those beasts!" the witch scowled

"I'll need an ounce of blood from those ghastly black imps I always see in the forest, and a dark lock of rich hair. In exchange, I'll aid you in defeating Ambrose"

"What'cha need them creepy supplies for, old bat?" Macintosh asked nosily, the witch looked gallingly at him. She seemed to grow tired of Macintosh's constant smart-alecky comments

"Mind yer peepers an' matters lad or I just might have to zip those puckers of yours" the eccentric old woman warned but Macintosh was not the least bit intimidated but the little old witch, and crossed his arms complacently

But in Merida's case she was entirely determined to risk anything to save her mother. Even if she had to hunt down a wild beast or go face to face with that giant troll, she'll do it!

Before Merida agreed to set out to find whatever it is the witch requested until MacGuffin cleared his throat and stood closer to the table, bringing back Merida's attention

MacGuffin then unsheathed a blade that he held in his leather pouch around his lower waist. Merida and Macintosh eyed what he was doing and to their surprise when he unsheathed his dagger it was stained of a black tar, oily substance.

Merida gasped, "That's the blood of those devils!" she happily looked up at MacGuffin who had a small smile on his face, brows narrowed and nodded to her

"That's true! We fought them demons before we came to the cave!" Macintosh added, "Way to save time lad!" patting on MacGuffin's arm

MacGuffin handed the knife to the old witch grabbing it from the handle and inspected the steel carefully as she placed two finger tips, brought it near her nose to smell it and savored it with her tongue

The trio winced in disgust at this

She smacked her lips and grinned, "Yep! That's the stuff alright!" she sniggered, "Now all I need are some luscious dark locks…" she then turned her head to the young lad with the blue tattoos painted on his right lean arm.

Merida and MacGuffin then turned their attention toward Macintosh who was still sitting on the small stool, brows raised and his lips puckered

"What are ya all lookin' at me like that for?" he started shifting his position uncomfortably

"Out of all of us Macintosh," Merida stated, "you are the only one with dark hair"

"And it is quite luscious!" the witch included, her eye wide at him

"Ohhh no. You're not be cutting off me mane!" Macintosh was about to make a run for it until MacGuffin's large exterior stood in front of him, blocking his chance of escape and hooked his large arms under Macintosh's and held him firmly so the witch can take a sample of his 'fair hair'

"Macintosh, man up! Ya have enough hair to offer one more head! This is for a great cause. Don't ya want to save me mum and all our clans?" Merida said trying to ease the now stirred lad

"I would rather face a fleet of those devil imps singlehandedly than have that-that _witch_ cut me tresses! Anything but me curls!" Macintosh continued to squirm and whine but MacGuffin stood his ground firmly not to let loose of him

"Oh shush up boy!" as she grabbed a pair of scissors and started snipping it to scare the poor young man

"No! No! Let go! Don't you dare come anywhere near me ya old _hag_!" he yelled

"What'dja say!" she shouted irritably, "Why, I have had just about enough of that mouth of yours ye crybaby!" and with a quick snap of the old witch woman's boney fingers Macintosh's voice was silenced

His mouth was still open as if he was still yelling, but no sound came out. Not even a squeak or a whisper let out.

Merida and MacGuffin were shocked and became rather intimidated, truly they underestimated her ability, and noted to themselves not to offend the witch.

"Ahh, now, that is much better" she cunningly grinned, she grabbed a handful of his hair and quickly chopped the loose ends of his tresses with a swift move of her scissors

"Mmm, yes this should do the trick" and left to attend her now boiling brew hanging on the other side of the room where Dingwall was at.

MacGuffin then let loose of Macintosh who collapsed on the floor with a thud in distress

"Uh...are ya goin' to keep him like that?" Merida hesitantly asked the witch, pointing at the silent Macintosh

"Oh the lad will be just fine. Just a simple 'silent spell' I put on 'im. He should be able to talk within a day or two"

Dingwall saw the whole thing, and started to hem in a snicker but couldn't contain it and laughed hysterically, pointing and mocking at Macintosh whose eyes and mouth were spacious

Macintosh did not like the sound of that and started gesturing movements nobody could understand, or would even want to. Even waving his arms frantically trying to get his point across

"Uh, sorry lad," Merida said shrugging her shoulders, "I can't understand ya" and walked away toward the witch's brew

Macintosh gawked at the princess for ignoring his frantic gesture. Pouted and started weeping comically on MacGuffin's large abdomen, who awkwardly and slightly patted the lad's back

The old witch then began her concoction of the items given to her. Dingwall and Merida both looked into the boiling mixture of black goo that turned into a strange color of mucus green and _'poof'_ a puff of crimson smoke then erupted when the witch added a sprinkle of, well, whatever it is she added.

The two coughed up the smoke they accidently inhaled, with the witch finishing up her brew for her customer, "it's done!" she replied and stuffed the strange goo into a shaded bottle

"What is that for?" Merida asked coughing the last bit of smoke

"Oh this?" she held up the bottle, "It's for hair removal treatment. Poor lass" the witch said shaking her head and placed the bottle in a nearby casket

Dingwall and Merida looked at each other when she said the word 'lass' and shuddered to themselves.

"Now then my dear, on to more important business" she waddled to a grimy old bookcase shelf and fingered every large bottle of infuse and mystifying concoctions and grabbed a rather large book and placed it on the table

"Ah here we are" she turned to a page where there was a picture of a large dragon exhaling fire.

"It says here that when a wizard or witch possess' a great amount of magic, it is placed in an inanimate object that he or she chooses to place them in." she read

"Did Ambrose happen to wear a peculiar ruby necklace when ya saw him?" she asked looked up at Merida, narrowing her eyes trying to remember

"Yes. In fact he did…" she answered, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah well, it was a parting gift from me. I gave it to him for luck on his betrothal, I suppose now it didn't do much to help. I'm more than positive that his source of magic resides in that jeweled possession of his." The witch explained "Now pay close attention to what I'm about to say lass..."

Merida focus attentively, the young lords stood close behind her listening in

"If ye destroy that jewel of his, you will make him vulnerable and strip him of his alchemy and his magical supremacy. Destroy it and he will be nothing more than the cowardly, mortal man he's become..."

Merida was confused, that sounded way too easy to disperse of the evildoers' dominance

"Ay lass, but you must destroy the ruby with a specially enhanced weapon." The witch noted

Merida's face dropped

"Now don't look so glum, lassie. Don't think I'll just leave ya hanging by your thumbs" the old woman hooted heartily

She dug way in the back of the shelf and grabbed a rather lovely looking bottle; it was a violet translucent crystal bottle and softly placed it into Merida's palm

"Sprinkle this on a special weapon of yours, but only do so when the time is right. The spell will only last a few minutes. When added to a weapon it will give it immeasurable power, strong enough to pierce the heart of legend's fiercest beasts"

Merida awed at what the witch told her and gazed at the lovely adorned bottle and nodded to the witch and her advice

"Do you happen to know where Ambrose is keeping my mother?" Merida asked

The witch thought for a moment, she hadn't seen her great grandson for years,

"Hmm, if memory serves me right. He did send me a postcard, and I believe his location resides in the northern highland mountain area. Just west from this here cavern, just keep heading straight and there should be a bridge there that will lead you to him and your mother" she explained

Merida took a mental note of that, luckily she brought along a map that stayed with her stuff on Angus' saddle.

Just before anything, Dingwall then came up to the witch with a handful of potions and a small book,

"I'd like to purchase these things" he said eagerly holding up his items like a child holding up his favorite goods at a bakery

"OH! Darlin' of course ya can!" the witch clapped her hands, laughing happily, pinching Dingwall's plump cheek and counted the many items he held in his arms

"Dingwall!" Merida said giving him a look like a mother would scold her child, "Do ya even know what those bottles even contain?"

"Come now lass, if he can afford it, he can buy it!" she smiled cheekily, "That will be thirty gold coins ma' boy"

Dingwall then rummaged through his pouch and gave the witch a handful of gold coins without even counting,

"Will this amount do?" having an overfill amount of coins that some dropped to the floor with a clang

The witch gazed with greedy eyes, "Yes! Yes this will do just beautifully!" she gladly accepted stuffing away her newly wad of cash into a jar as a happy Dingwall eyed all his newly purchased items

Macintosh was still not satisfied and tries to speak, even yell, but no words came out still

"Serves ya right, ya meddlesome youngster" she glared at him and huffed away. The old witch then eyed the stout young man that graciously aided in requiring her needed ingredient and holding the crying lad

"Ah, and is there anything you wish to purchase too young lad?" she asked MacGuffin who straightened up his posture

He shook his head as his answer,

"Oh come now boy, speak! You have a mouth, so use it!" the witch stated irritably

He looked at everyone timidly as he hesitated to speak. MacGuffin never did like being in the spotlight of attention, it was his weakest point

Until finally spoke in a deep voice,

"I am affa sairy, but I dinna maik cantrips*" he spoke sincerely, for the first time during the trip. For the past six months MacGuffin had tried to practice his English accent but since Doric had been a first language to him he at times found it difficult to speak perfect English.

The witch looked at the young lad as if he had just grown two heads. Dingwall and Macintosh just stared at him, not understanding a word. However Merida sort of knew what he said – since her mother had been teaching her the various languages from Scotland by her constant lessons.

"Uh…I believe he said, that he's 'awfully sorry but he doesn't ...make …catnip?" Merida said loosely translating MacGuffin's words - of course Merida never liked paying attention to her studies, so naturally she wasn't very good at interpreting.

Poor MacGuffin lowered his head and shook it with flushed cheeks, as a sign to Merida that what she said was phrased wrong.

The witch rolled her eyes and went back to her hoarded mess and rummaged more through her stocks and finally found a miniature white transparent bottle,

"Drink this lad" she handed it to him

MacGuffin eyed the small item in his massive hand and hesitated. Even after what he just witnessed to what happened to Macintosh and the brew she made in her cauldron he never really believed or was interested in a silly thing as magic.

"Go on now, it won't kill ya!" the witch told him impatiently

MacGuffin then swallowed the liquid from the bottle. It had a very bitter aftertaste and he hiccupped loudly,

"Ah, pardon me" he said politely

MacGuffin's eyes went wide staring at the small bottle he just drank. Merida and the other young lords were just as surprised,

"MacGuffin! I can understand you!" Merida stated with a big grin on her face, "What did you give him?" she glanced back at the witch

"Oh just something to help the poor lad out with his thick accent" she gently said, "Take it as a thank you present for aiding me lad. I find you and the bucktooth lad more pleasant than that wee babe there" she noted Macintosh playfully and winked

Macintosh just glared ferociously at the old hag, crossing his arms pouting.

"Well my dearies, now that we've got this all settled in I wish you all nothing but good luck in defeating my great grandson!" The old witch stated and gathered everyone as she pushed them to the door's entrance,

"Now off you go now! Oh and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver! Have a lovely day!" she shoved all four out the door, exiting the cottage

Just before they had a chance to utter another word the four looked around and noticed they were back in the cave's entrance where there horses stood waiting for them.

The day had turned to dusk, and the scent of precipitation was strong, it was pouring out. No doubt wild beasts would be lurking about in the forest at night

Merida looked back at the young lords,

Dingwall still held his purchased items closely, and both MacGuffin and Macintosh stayed silent looking back at their princess

She gave them a small smile, "Perhaps we should camp here for the night"

They nodded in agreement. It's not like they would travel when it's dark and raining out,

They admitted it was a weird day for all of them as they set up their campground inside the damp cavern. It was going to be a long night for them.

* * *

**Translation to what MacGuffin really said: **

***"I'm awfully sorry but I do not like magic spells and incantations" **

**And just for fun note – today is my birthday : ) July 2****nd**** baby lol **


	5. Before the Night

**Okay so I'm going to next time try and not rush myself into writing these chapters. Nothing good comes from rushing! **

**I would know *sniff* **

**Heh, anyway but with the way i am i always force/push myself to go faster. **

**Believe it or not these things take time. Plus a writers block tends to creep up on me, luckily when inspiration strikes I always write it down :) thank you me! lol **

**On with the fic! Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

**Someplace high up near the highlands, where the misty mountains stood proud. A lonely castle is found. **

Her world was black and her head was in a spin. The last thing she can remember was a stranger coming to get her…Ambrose. He came for her. She remembers… then her husband, the clans, her kingdom then Merida…!

Elinor came around, her eyes shot wide and with a sharp gasp she sat up quickly. Something felt different though. This wasn't her room, and the bed she was laying on wasn't hers either.

She was in a slight panic and looked around the room she was placed in. She was alone and the room seemed impeccable, the bed sheets were made of the finest silk she'd ever felt, a fire place, cherry wood furniture of all kind adorned with a gemstone chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a room fit for a queen! Well it was no shack she had to admit.

Elinor got up from the bed, still dressed in her violet gown, but go up slowly as she suddenly became light headed. She held a palm to her forehead to ease her dizziness, she looked up and her eyes focused on a platter of fruits, assortment of cheeses and wine placed neatly on a nearby dresser. She had realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, but didn't feel up to a snack at the moment.

Overall Elinor was confused by all this. Wasn't she kidnapped? She then walked around the large room and headed for the mahogany door turning the knob. It was locked.

Forcefully she tried opening it with both hands pushing and pulling at it, but it wouldn't budge. Letting out an exasperated sigh she turned her back on the door walking in front of the fireplace and held her head in worry. She didn't know what to think.

That was until the door that she tried to pry, opened up.

Startled by the suddenness Elinor's focus came to the very man that took her away from her very home.

"Ambrose…" her eyes narrowed as she straightened her posture tall, head held high and fearlessness dressed her face

"Ah, my queen" he bowed respectively "I am pleased to see you are awake" he spoke and came out of the shadows into the firelight room from the inglenook.

"Take me back to my home" she demanded, not taking her brown eyes off of his dark ones

"I'm afraid it's not that simple my dear" he walked near the platter of goods and fingered the fruit that was there not showing much sign of resentment toward Elinor

"What do you mean?" she asked "Why have you brought me here?"

"As my honored guest of course" he said

Elinor still didn't understand

"What is this really all about Ambrose?" she firmly asked, having enough of him beating around the bush,

"Why me? Why now? Do you realize the damage you have caused! All these years and you make up for it by continuing your sinful actions! You used to be a gifted alchemist. Before everything, you were an ally to the clans and you were a friend to Fergus. Now you've become this." Motioning her hands at him,

She confronted Ambrose as they were now only less than five feet away from each other, tension was present as she condemned him of his crimes long before and now.

Ambrose just stood looking at anything but at Elinor's divine face. His body tense, he looked unaffected, but he was thinking. Thinking of his time as a young lad before anything, with Elinor, before she became the queen of DunBroch…

He knew he couldn't keep her here unwillingly for too long. The whole point he brought her here was to get her alone. And he had no choice but to set her people to stone or surely they'd hunt him down and kill him.

"You think I don't know what I've done? I do. To know why I did this? It was because of you. It's always been you."

Elinor stared him down, puzzled but still upset and Ambrose continued,

"Call it what you may – cruel, selfish, or foolish of me to think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for the things I've done to hurt you in anyway. That wasn't my intention."

Elinor didn't say a word, but heard him out – it's not like she'll be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Do not be fooled, Elinor. I am not the madman you think I am. Of course, I have changed but nonetheless my feelings remain true…"

Elinor released her angry strain at him and decided he wasn't much of a threat at this moment. She gave him a stern expression however and listening attentively

Ambrose chuckled lightheartedly, trying to ease the tension

"Do you remember when I showed you that silly magic trick before the grand opening of the ceremony of the Highland games?"

Elinor thought back to that memory too. Her face softened and gave a small smile looking down, contemplating.

Years ago he went by the name of Crayton, a very lively and friendly fellow he was. His face was bright and confident and was always up to mischievous deeds with Fergus. If one would know, they used to be the best of friends, as close as brothers they would tell anyone who would ask what they'd do all their spare time. Practicing sword fighting and playing pranks on innocent servants.

Their clans were allies, Crayton was studying to become an alchemist while Fergus tried and progressed in sports and physical activities and such. Two opposites that became comrades, as they were the best and excelled from the rest of their clan members that they were chosen to compete for the hand of the princess along with three other clans.

"Yes I remember…" Elinor said softly and looked up to meet Ambrose's' face who's back was now facing her as he had moved near the fireplace staring at the fire, his eyes reflected on the flares.

Elinor inched a bit closer to him,

"Whatever happened to that lad I knew as Crayton?" she asked him

Ambrose cringed a bit at the name, "Nobody's called me that since…" and he trailed off, knowing that back then, back when the competition had been held all those years ago. That's when everything changed.

But before Elinor could utter another syllable, Ambrose made his way to the door.

"You should eat. I shall have dinner be brought up to you afterward." He said, and then made his way exiting the room and closed the door behind him and locked it shut.

And with that he left her alone with her thoughts. Elinor looked back at the blazing fireplace, saddened that she will not be leaving this place anytime soon. She made her way to the tray of food and took small bites, placing a small grape in her mouth. She wasn't hungry at the moment but she had to retain her strength if she planned on getting out of here.

She only prayed to the heavens that Merida was safe.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the deep forest… **

Night had fallen and was still raining and the damp scent of mud and precipitation was still fresh

The four first-born of each clan stayed dry inside of a cavern they found while hiding away from a monstrous troll.

The boys helped each other in making a small fire with some twigs, leaves and dry grass they found inside the cave and for a long while managed to chafe some rocks together creating a fire which wasn't easy to find since the inside of the cave was a bit moist.

They continued to add twigs and small sticks to keep the flame going,

The four gathered around and wrapped themselves with blankets they brought along, but nobody managed to say a word after the meeting with the witch. Excluding Macintosh, he was still unable to speak no thanks to the witch, even if he wanted to communicate his gestures stayed silent. So it wasn't much fun for anyone since he was the one who would mostly do all the talking.

MacGuffin too stayed just as quiet as the rest of the bunch. He was a bit reluctant to speak, even now that the witch made him drink some sort of bitter liquid remedy to rid him of his thick Scottish accent. He naturally wasn't much of a talker unless spoken to or decided to, depending on the situation.

Merida was just staring at the fire, lost in her thoughts. She was glad the witch was able to help her out, but she was worried about her mother's well-being Was she safe? Was she locked up in a cold dungeon scared and waiting for a miracle to happen? Oh how Merida had began to loath that Ambrose character.

Dingwall tried to examine his newly purchased bottles he got from the witch but couldn't get a good lighting since the fire was small and the time of day didn't help. Plus the labels on the bottles looked to be written in gibberish of some sort.

Merida was the first to break the long silence,

"What did'ja get from the witch?" she asked referring to Dingwall

"Hmm…I dinnao exactly" He said still trying to decipher the labels, bringing it up to his face as he looked all over to figure it out with his tongue sticking out,

She had to admit it was silly of him to buy something that he didn't even know what it did. Merida let loose a giggle

"You bought all those and ya have no idea?" Merida smiled kindly to the lad

Dingwall looked up and gave her a sincere smile, feeling his cheeks feel a bit warm and rubbed the back of his head

"Ha-ha well they all looked a mighty bit interesting. Aye suppose a' couldn't choose" giving her a toothy grin

Merida and MacGuffin gave light chuckles to their friend. Macintosh just looked back in forth and gestured a long yawn, smacked his lips and pointed to everyone that he was heading to his knapsack to sleep.

Dingwall gave a light yawn as well, "I'll get some sleep too. It's been a long day. Goodnight" he gave a faint wave and knocked out as soon as his head hit his blanket on the floor.

Leaving MacGuffin and Merida the only ones still awake,

It stayed like that for another half-hour in tired silence. It had been an awfully long and rather proactive day for all of them. Merida decided to get some sleep too, MacGuffin decided to stay up to stand guard for the first night, while the three rested.

She lay down on her blanket using her black fur cloak as a mantle, near Angus. She felt a bit homesick and so far her horse seemed to be her only comfort from that.

It took her a while to get comfortable and eventually drifted to a light sleep.

_**It was cold **_

_**Merida didn't remember it being this cold though, as she was surrounded by fog and couldn't see too well **_

_**Well regardless, wherever she was, she kept walking not knowing where she was going. That's when she saw someone up ahead. **_

_**She walked closer to see who it was, **_

"_**Mum?" her voice echoed **_

_**She saw a vague image of her mother, but her back was facing Merida. **_

"_**Mum!" she yelled and reached her arm out to her. "Mum! Over here!" but for some reason she couldn't run as fast and her mother seemed to be getting farther from her. **_

"_**No! Come back mother!" but she was already gone **_

_**Merida suddenly grew tired and fell to the floor. She was then at the throne room at her home and castle. **_

_**She stood in the center and looked around the room filled with statues of the clans, her brothers, friends and her father. **_

_**Suddenly they all began cracking. Merida gasped, as each stone statue crumbled down to small pieces of dust and gravel. The head of her father's statue rolled up in front of her feet.**_

_**In horror she covered her mouth and fell to her knees. The princess soul was filled with anger, and bitterness**_

"_**This…this can't be happening" she tried to cry but no tears came out, she clutching her fingers to a tight fist at the frustration and strain, breathing hard.**_

_**Then an image of Ambrose appeared in back of Merida, she whipped around to see him, smirking down at her**_

_**It looked like they were in the middle of the forest **_

_**When Merida saw him, she wanted nothing more than to stab the man responsible for ruining her family, her kingdom and her life as it was. **_

_**But she couldn't get up. Try as she might it felt like her legs wouldn't budge and she was trapped on the floor, vulnerable to the mad sorcerer. **_

_**Ambrose then gave a menacingly devious laugh that made her shudder, **_

_**He then knelt down to her level and grabbed her by the neck hard, lifting her up above the ground to his view. **_

_**She felt like she couldn't breath as she tried to struggle but her body wouldn't move. **_

"_**You're weak, worthless even. You don't deserve to even be a princess. You're nothing but a selfish little girl hiding behind that feeble bow and arrow of yours. I'll make sure your mother forgets everything about you." **_

_**He squeezed her neck harder as she struggled for air trying to scream but no sound came out and her body still couldn't move.**_

"_**Now die, princess of DunBroch", her eyes became wide as Ambrose raised a dagger up to her head and struck down…**_

"Aahhhhh!" Merida screamed, gasping for air as she shot up from her resting place near Angus, who snorted in response to his owner.

MacGuffin was startled by her scream as he was by the fire. Dingwall and Macintosh were sound asleep. He looked around at the person who screamed and saw Merida sitting up shivering, panting hard and had a cold sweat on her. He instantly rushed to her and knelt down beside her,

"Merida! Merida, are ya alright?" he asked in a soft voice filled with concern, his eyes were looked at her with worry. He noticed she was shivering as she held a palm on her chest, out of breath from fright.

MacGuffin then took off the cloak he was wearing and placed it gently around her, rubbing her back with his massive hand to ease her trembling,

"Y-yes…I'm, I'm okay. Just, just a bad dream" she managed to say, feeling drenched on her brow. She covered her face and took deep breathes to calm herself down

"A really bad…dream" she uttered looking down,

"It's alright now, lass, you're safe" he softly said, comforting Merida, he stopped rubbing her back but still held on to her close

Merida looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to come out. But she couldn't hold it in and started to weep quietly in her palms. The nightmare had felt too real and this whole quest was starting to get to her.

MacGuffin just looked at the princess in sympathy, "Come by the fire and warm up" as he held her up, supporting her. They both sat next to each other near the crackling fire.

Merida was still affected by the nightmare she had, but MacGuffin stayed close to her to make sure she was truly okay,

"What if I'll never see her again…my mum and our families?" she asked MacGuffin in a hoarse voice

"Come now" he gently spoke to her "There's no use in thinkin' such thinks. We will _all_ get through this." He said reassuringly to her, "Remember," placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "ya not alone." Giving her a warm smirk

Merida gave a nod while wiping away her eyes, she knew he was right. She just couldn't shake off a bad feeling she had from that dream. Just thinking about it gave her chills,

Then there was then a moment of silence. Luckily the rain had stopped as they heard the subtle sounds of crickets chirping and Macintosh's snoring,

"Heh, 'sides, you're probably one of the bravest lasses I've ever known." He commented her truthfully, while he grabbed more twigs, adding it to feed the fire. Merida turned her attention to the stout lad, gripping the cloak tighter around her,

She gave a light giggle, "You really think that about me?" asking MacGuffin who felt his cheeks warm up

"Ay…" he nodded coyly, fiddling his fingers together, "Those last few months ago, when we battled Mor'du, how you stood up to your father to protect your mother. That took guts." he said looking at her

Merida thought back to that moment, remembering how she and her mother risked each other's lives to protect one another.

"But it was my fault she became a bear…" she said looking a bit down, "I was so close to losin' her. And now it's happened again." she stated staring at the fire

"Ah but see you will never loose her. Even now, she is still with you" MacGuffin then gestured his hand to his chest, "Anyone whom you have great love for...will always be there, in our hearts."

Merida did the same gesture and placed her palm on her chest too. Although it didn't help bring her mother back, but it did make her see the situation at a different lighting,

"At least that's what ma da' would always tell me." He said

Merida looked at him, brows crossed "What do you mean?" she asked curiously

MacGuffin was fixing the fire with a stick causing it to pop, "I lost me own mother. About three months ago" still keeping his attention toward tending the fire,

She softly gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't know-"

"It is alright." he said slightly intrupting her, "An incurable disease had made her ill for weeks and eventually took her life. But I know now she is in a better place. Me da' and I properly grieved and during that time that's what he told me" the stout lad looked back at the princess, Merida gave him an apologetic look. It must have been hard for him those few months, and now all their family was in this state…

"It is okay to be scared, but we must be strong to accept what has happened and continue fighting in their honor." he said firmly, giving her a confident smile

Merida's eyes gleamed from the fire's glow and nodded, she felt hope bloom inside her. She was quite impressed. This was the first time she'd seen the young MacGuffin open up like this, let alone comment her,

"I appriciate the advice, MacGuffin. Thank you. That did more help for me than ya know" Merida spoke softly as she then leaned in close to him and resting her head and both her arms around him in a warm hug.

MacGuffin stood stiff as it was so sudden and felt his heart beating crazy fast. They stayed like that for a good few seconds as she released her grip on him and stood up, heading back to her rest area near Angus.

She then stopped in her tracks and turned back around as he looked up noticing her,

"And… yer a sweet lad." She said sincerely, placing a light kiss on his forehead and then after playfully nudging him, "Goodnight" she said

MacGuffin thanked the heavens it was dark in the cave, or she would have noticed his burning red face, "Ah, goodnight...princess" he muttered but she had already laid down to rest. MacGuffin was left to tend the fire and kept sweet thoughts about the fair princess giving a shy smile.

Thanks to him, Merida was able to get a comfortable rest knowing she wasn't alone in all this 'kurfuffle' and laid down her head into a soft slumber.

* * *

**Okay so thats all I have for now. I hope it wasn't too short :( **

**I'll try and get the other chapter written up as soon as I can! Thank you all for the reviews! You guys rock too! :D**

**And if you have any questions reguarding some elements from this story, please dont hesitate to PM message me, its easier if you want to get a question answered ;) **

**God Bless! xoxo**


	6. Within the Silence

**Wow, this is taking longer than I would've anticipated…**

**So yeah I jinxed myself into getting a writers-block after all. Let me tell you it SUCKS! But thankfully I've managed to spruce up some words, but I did say that it will take time, I do like to make sense of my plot afterall. **

**Plus these past two weeks were busy! And yet i managed to create this chapter with my sweat and blood D: (well mostly sweat)**

**Reviews are always welcome! And constructive criticism too! But I do not tolerate immature bashing or unnecessary vulgar attitudes, please. **

**Also a quick shout out to _TGIRL_ Happy Birthday friend! :D this chapter is dedicated to her because she is such a loyal reviewer to this silly story of mine! **

**Here's to you Tgirl! Cheers & God bless you all! xoxo**

* * *

Although the rain had settled down within the wooded area, the air became fairly humid. The patter of rain over the leaves of trees echoed all the way to the mushy ground that seemed like a sponge than anything else. The storm had mostly passed from the night before, leaving nothing in its wake but a light drizzle.

The forest was peculiarly peaceful as you hear the bustling of branches by the warm wind and the morning dew on the leaves of bushes. The subtle sound of thunder was distant. There was still overcast in the sky with white rays of sunshine trying to break through the heavy rainclouds.

The four first-borns lay in a serene slumber within the darkened-moist vine covered grotto, hidden away from the monster infested forest.

Although a fair amount of sunlight leaked through the vines, causing the young Macintosh to stir in his light sleep.

The young lord took a slow yet sharp intake of breath, rubbing his eyes, groggily, as they opened. He woke up noticing the hint of sunlight, and assumed it was early morning.

He groaned quietly, situating himself in a sitting position using his arms to support him up. Letting out a heavy yawn and scratching the back of his head, while sluggishly looking around the dark cavern. He noticed everyone's chest drawing in slow breathes as a sign that they were all still resting.

He figured it might've been too early to cause a ruckus amongst his tired group and decided to return to his sleep. But before laying his head onto his makeshift blanket he then saw Dingwall's body snappishly sat up, making a grunting sound unexpectedly that it startling the young Macintosh.

Dingwall muttered something in a 'half-sleep' manner. Waving around his hands frantically in front of him like a madman. The awkward scene Macintosh was viewing went on for almost minute. Testing his nerves, he tried to find a way to end his strange sleeping daze.

He didn't know if his voice had come back yet but even so he didn't want to disturb the others whom were still sleeping.

Macintosh then scanned for something near him, and found a hefty-sized oval pebble. He tossed the bulky rock in his palm, giving a devious grin, and aimed it, and threw it sharply at Dingwall making a 'thump' on the side of the blonde lad's head.

Wee Dingwall snorted out of his sleep and shot his sky blue eyes open. Stopping his unconscious actions, and looked around despairingly, wondering what caused the sharp pain. His eyes spotted Macintosh who stood up stretching his arms and legs.

"Ah, wha, wha- happen?" Dingwall questioned tiredly, still trying to get his mind to wake up while tenderly rubbing the side of his head near the section he had been mysteriously hit.

Macintosh's face looked as if he didn't do anything and only gave Dingwall an unknowingly shrug and continued to do his morning stretches.

Macintosh's thoughts then wondered if his voice was able to muster up some words. He began to slowly open his mouth and hoped his voice would come back to him. By first heaving some air, hacking and coughing some spit and,

"Argh…!" a puff of noise came out from his dry lips,

Macintosh's eyes went wide in excitement and held his throat, speaking a few more distinguished syllables. And with a wide grin he spoke confidently, "Ha-ha! That old _bat's_ spell wore off sooner than she said!" he smiled smugly with both his palms resting on his hips.

Dingwall saw this and let out a disappointed grunt, "Great…" he uttered to himself under his breath, still tending to his bruised head,

"Did'ja hit me with somethin'?" he suspiciously asked, rubbing the sleep off his sight and oddly noticing a large pebble on his lap.

"No clue. But ya were gibbering on in your sleep 'bout some nonsense. Sounded like a bunch of kerfuffle to me" Macintosh stated cracking his knuckles. He walked toward his chestnut brown horse and grabbed his satchel, randomly rummaging through his belongings he brought along with him.

Dingwall didn't understand what he was talking about. While the blond lad was about to go back to sleep, suddenly he heard a fit of hoarse coughing and sat right up again. He strained his bulbous eyes to see through the cave, looking around to notice the noise was coming from someone near Angus.

Macintosh jumped by the sudden noise of coughing and stopped what he was doing. He then walked cautiously near to the source of the noise and looked down,

It was Merida.

Although it was somewhat dim to see clearly, he saw her lean figure laying in a fetal position. Her blanket was discarded on her side as she was trembling and continued her hoarse coughing, breathing heavily.

Macintosh's stomach churned with fret at the sight of the princess. He instantly kneeled down near Merida to check if she was okay. Her eyes were still closed as her symptoms were nonstop. Placing his lean palm on top of her sweaty brow and felt her skin heat up abnormally.

Macintosh gasped, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest at the sudden realization

"She's got a fever on her." He said aloud in slight panicked tone,

Macintosh then heard someone stir in their sleep, he looked back noticing MacGuffin barely waking up. As soon as the large lad looked his way,

"Oi, MacGuffin!" he gestured his head for the stout boy to come over. MacGuffin stood up and came near him, and gave a perplexing look at the dark haired lad, "You can talk now?"

"Ay, looks like we both can now, eh?" giving him a droll grin

MacGuffin face was unenthusiastic. He never enjoyed his witty banter. Macintosh noticed this, dropping his facade and letting out a heavy sigh. His expression became grave,

"I think Merida has fallen ill…" he said,

Dingwall was behind the two boys looking over their shoulders,

MacGuffin then turned his full attention toward the ailing princess, who continued to tremble and breathe heavily. He placed his big hand on her head and eyed her symptoms, his expression turned into a horrified one,

"That's not good…" he said while feeling both her cheeks, "She has got pneumonia."

Macintosh raised his brows, "How do you suppose she's caught it?" asking him,

"It is an infection. Me mum had it once…she died from it." MacGuffin kept his focus on Merida. His glazed eyes narrowed remembering the event with his clan grieving for the loss of his mother. Macintosh's brows wrinkled in disconcert, listening intently as MacGuffin continued on,

"The nurse maids claim it is a contagion in the lungs. Honestly any of us would have gotten it. I was up a portion of the night with her. I assume she might've gotten infected after that. But if she is without treatment at… it can kill her." he said, and momentarily closed his eyes in distress at the reality of the outcome.

"Is there a cure for it?" Dingwall asked

MacGuffin scooted closer to Merida making her as comfortable as possible, lifting her head onto a makeshift cushion from the blanket while moving her long longs away from her drenched face and neck to cool her hot skin.

"Ay. She'll need a mixture of herbal remedies. The only ones I can think of to help are coltsfoot, mullein, and hyssop. We'll need honey, and ginger root, to make her a syrup." he elucidated, "For now she needs her rest." He stood up as his remained focus on Merida.

Macintosh kept his gaze at the faint princess, she continued to breathe rapidly and shivering in her sleep.

"How long do you suppose we've got?" Macintosh asked in a concerned manner

"I cannot be sure, lad…" he alleged, at that moment he felt vulnerable, he was at a loss of what to even think of next.

Without being told twice Macintosh felt something flare within him and then darted to his horse to gather some items. He placed his sheathed sword on his belt and his brown cloak over his back.

Dingwall observed his actions, "What are ya doin'?"

"I'm goin' t'a find them remedies for Merida me self." He said, strapping on his sheathed sword tight on his back, sounding rather sure of himself.

Dinwall's expression widens at what Macintosh said. Was he really going to wonder the forest by himself? He didn't even know where to look!

"Are ya daft man? There are monsters out there!" said Dingwall, facing Macintosh who was too focused fastening on his hood, and didn't seem to care what he said.

MacGuffin agrees as he walked next to Dingwall. His eyes were daggers toward the young Macintosh,

"Ay and ya couldn't even 'fend yer self alone. The last thing we need is for you to cause us 'nother mishap! So this is no time for ya to muck around!" his voice louder than usual. MacGuffin's temper was a rare sight to see indeed. Customarily it was mostly shown in times of combat in the battlefield or preparing for one. However Merida's health was at stake and he was _not_ going to let Macintosh play at this like some self-centered child to gain some foolish buoyancy.

Macintosh puffed up his chest and forcefully walks up toward the opposing lords. Looking particularly at young MacGuffin who does the same, looking at one another irritably,

"Listen 'ere lads. I could care _less_, if I have to face up a thousand of them trolls roamin' around' that forest! We're all she's got and I won't let her down. I say, that the_ last_ thing we need is to lose her, alongside the honor and names of our clans! And I'll risk anything, even me own life, just to save Merida's!" Macintosh claimed so without flinching,

MacGuffin and Dingwall stood with unreadable faces in a pensive silence. For the first time, they see Macintosh was truly serious about going out on a limb to find a cure for Merida.

But he was right. They wouldn't dare leave Merida in this state. If they were in her position, Merida would do the same for any of them. All they had left were each other now.

"And I will not just sit around 'ere and mope while she suffers. It's either our lives or hers." He said turning his back to headed for the cavern entrance, "Even if a' go alone in this." as he was making his departure on foot to the forest until,

"Wait…"

Macintosh would've normally ignored last words but his feet stood still. There was a brief silence as he carelessly listened to what else the young MacGuffin had to say.

"You're right, Macintosh. This _is_ for Merida's sake. And we are all sons of great leaders…and as warriors we each should not hesitate to risk our lives and protect those in need." He said sincerely. He knew that their fathers would have wanted them to work together, to be courageous and strong for their princess.

"That is why I'm goin' with you."

Macintosh's eyes went wide as he fully turned around. His expression became at ease, and looked intently at MacGuffin. It was rather a nice feeling for someone to finally notice his actions were, even for once, not egotistical or for his own benefit.

He gave the stout lad a confident smirk, "Shall we be off then?"

MacGuffin nodded and prepared himself for the quest to search for a remedy within the forest.

Dingwall eyed at the lads back and forth keeping quiet throughout their converse. His overbite caused his smile to be a bit warped. He was reluctant to say much during their heated conversation but he suddenly felt a tinge of admiration for Macintosh's willingness to risk his own life for a princess who rejected him and his ways.

Perhaps there was more to the cocky lad than he let on.

"Oi, Macintosh" catching his attention, "try not be troubled to muss that pretty hair of yers now lad" chuckling to himself a bit,

Macintosh rolled his eyes at his witty comment. He would've debated on about this, but his patience on setting out was beginning to grow rather flustered. Not wanting to burn anymore daylight he let the wee Dingwall win this round.

"Touché, Dingwall" shrugging his shoulders, as he saw MacGuffin standing by.

"Alright, MacGuffin and I will go. You can stay and look after Merida…" Macintosh noted as MacGuffin readied his sword on his back, a sash and his battle axe.

Macintosh eyed the stout lad's large and rather sharp weapon,

"Ya can never be too sure." he said lightheartedly as he smirked at Macintosh's stunned look and walked off ahead outside the grotto. Macintosh looked back seeing Dingwall kneel next to Merida who was sound asleep. Thankfully her coughing had eased a bit but he didn't want to jinx the situation.

"We won't be long. Take good care of her while we're gone."

MacGuffin and Macintosh looked back at the sleeping princess, Dingwall nodded firmly, knowing his responsibility.

The two young lords headed out to the entrance of the grotto, unknown to what lies in the depths of the forest hereafter and eager to come back successfully with the remedy to cure Merida fully.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was spending the night inside the cavern they found while running from a troll. After discovering the witch's cottage hiding away from all the monsters in the forest, guided by her aid with the first-born young lords. She also remembered her time with the young MacGuffin sitting by the fire. Speaking to her in warm comforting words that sunk in, giving her a peace of mind from her guilt on searching for her mother.

Merida opened her eyes, seeing the white sunlight break through the tree's leaves. Fully awake, she sat up and greeted by Angus who nuzzled her back. She returned his gesture by gently petting him, while wiping the sleep off her eyes and stood up stretching her arms.

She noticed the fire was out and the three young lords were still fast asleep. MacGuffin was sound asleep with his back leaning against a rock, Dingwall's mouth was agape with drool dripping out from the corner of his mouth and his right arm embraced one of his many bottles he purchased. Macintosh's limbs were sprawled around his resting area, still snoring. Merida quietly giggled at the sight and also wondered when his voice would come back to annoy everyone again.

She then collected her bow, strapping her quiver on her back, just in case she might encounter a sudden monster attack. Merida felt a sweet craving and decided to go find and collect some fresh berries and mushrooms in the wooded area. It almost reminded the time she was out with her mother when she was a bear. She hoped to come back soon before the rest of the bunch woke up, leaving Angus in the cave and walked into the wondering forest.

She then entered the abundant forest, inhaling deeply smelling the fresh pine air.

Luckily it didn't take her too long to spot a thorny bush of plump berries and inspected them carefully – they were gooseberries!

The berries were tart and green – she remembers the castle maid, Maudie, making them into her favorite pies during winter times and using it as jam on warm bread in the mornings.

Merida smiled gleefully at the thought and started picking the berries by handfuls, throwing them all in a brown sash bag she brought along with her.

After picking a bundle she then walked a few steps further, hearing the cracking of fallen thin branches and twigs beneath her shoes. The air was crisp and fresh as it brushed against her flushed cheeks through Merida's frizzed locks, listening to the melody of birds chirping and spotting an eagle high over her head through the tall thin branches of the trees. Much of which are the many reasons Merida loved the outdoors, it was totally peaceful and private, and there was much to explore when it came to natures wonders.

But before Merida had gotten comfortable with her surroundings, the day started to dim as the temperature dropped. Seeing a puff of her breathe in front of her, she hugged her arms around her feeling the sudden rush of goose bumps run up her body. The forest was then engulfed with a white vapor of fog, creepily filling the area.

Merida looked all around her and saw nothing ahead of her arms length. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and decided to turn around and head back to the grotto where the others were.

The only problem was that the forest and the trees seemed to have disappeared within the thick fog. Merida was frantic now, as she paced all around trying to find a way to break free of the murkiness.

"Scared, 'princess of DunBroch'?" a voice echoed

Merida head snapped into focus. She recognized that deep-throated husk voice before, 'but where?' She thought, looking up and around to see where it was coming from.

Unaware that a large silhouette was just behind her and spoke more,

"It seems like you keep getting lost in your own thoughts now don't you?" he snickered

A cold chill ran down her spine as she whipped around following her thick red locks flowing behind. And then she saw him as clear as day. The very man that made her blood boiling with indescribable craze, the very man who left her kingdom in ruins, and the very man who took her mother away from her family.

Ambrose stood tall and firm, his long velvet robed clothes dragged behind him and his broad shoulders were covered with padded armor and his gloved hands behind his back. His light-tone skin seemed pale in the fog's lighting, his hair 'black as his soul', Merida figured. His dark slanted eyes were devious, the corner of his thin lips arched and his brows narrowed.

His appearance was cleared from the fog that slightly was uplifting around them. Their eyes focused on each other with high tension filling the air.

She glared daggers at him curling her hands into a tight fist, but his composure remained cool and still. The sight of him sickened her greatly, though he was much bigger than her she couldn't help but feel small and trembled a little.

He is formidable, and intimidating, and he knows it. He slowly approaches Merida filling the space between them as she hears the clanking of his heavy boots stomp the ground.

Merida was about to prepare her arrow and bow to attack him. Until she realized how light she felt, scanning around her back and looked at herself seeing her weapons were gone, leaving her vulnerable. Ambrose is only less than five feet away from her and smirks smugly,

"I wouldn't feel so confident if you dare to come up against me, 'princess' Merida" Ambrose spoke, rather cocky of himself to state to the fiery red-head,

"I'm not afraid of an old man who uses magic to get what he wants." She retorted to the sorcerer

Ambrose cocked an eyebrow, "Brave, young girl? Or are you just _stupid_?" he said emphasizing each of his words like venom and shook his head in displeasure. Merida continued to glare at him, not fazed by his offense.

"I am not here to waste my time bickering with a spoiled brat such as you," he said seriously, "I have no time for child's play so I will make this quick…" he paused briefly for effect as Merida's mist blue eyes were focused and furious.

"If you dare come looking for Elinor, wherever I may be, know this… I will not show sympathy on you simply because you're her blood, least I be not merciful. So hear me well and clear young maiden…I will _slaughter _your beloved companions and dismantle your home for _good_."

Merida's eyes widened at the insight he fed to her. She felt her heart beat fast against her chest and her breath hitched, seeing more puffs of them in the frigid air. Ambrose was about to take his leave turning his back,

She felt fire burning within her, growling lowly,

"Ambrose!" Merida yelled daringly catching his attention. He stopped in his tracks, his face looking down listening intently what the young girl had to say next.

"Where is my mother!" she boldly asked demanding an answer.

The sudden silence is deafening. Ambrose didn't bother turning around but looked to the side so his voice was lucid enough to hear,

"Your mother…" Ambrose leisurely said, "Belongs to me now." And with that said he made his leave to the unknown fog,

Merida noticed this and started chasing after him, "No wait! Stop! " frantically reaching her arm out to Ambrose who disappeared in her sight,

The next thing scene happened so fast. She felt her stomach churned, and she felt her nerves tingle, her throat felt like it was on fire, feeling herself as if she was falling off a cliff into vast emptiness…

Merida woke up suddenly as she gasped sharply startling the wee Dingwall who was a few inches away from her.

She was sitting up and felt hot sweat drip down the side of her flushed face as she was trying to regain her thoughts in order, taking heaves of breathes to calm down. Merida's nose suddenly then caught the scent of hot steam and looked to her left seeing Dingwall prepare something on the fire as he came closer to her,

"Merida, are ye alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern

Merida only eyed the blonde lad in her confused daze, her posture was wobbly and she felt rather lightheaded. She undergone a wave of nausea but her stomach was totally empty.

"Wha-what's goin' on?" she looked very drained and then started to feel an itch in her throat and her hoarse coughing began but it wasn't as bad as it was during the morning.

She felt horrible. Seizing her coughing she looked around the cave noticing Macintosh and MacGuffin were nowhere to be found,

"Where…where-"

"Don't worry about them," he said reassuring her uncertainty, "They went off to find some herbal remedies for ya to relieve yer infection. They won't be long, they just left this mornin' while you were sleepin." he had a fairly lighthearted expression adorned on his face.

Merida had been asleep all morning so it became news to her that she was ill, Dingwall explained to her that she has an pneumonia and how the Macintosh and MacGuffin set out during sunup to fetch her the remedy.

"I also prepared ye a rosemary steam to ease yer coughing. And if yer a bit hungry I packed several apples and some bread and cheese fer the road, just in case." he explained, Merida then looked to the pot filled with steam coming out from the pot, she heard the boiling water and smelt the hot scent of the herb.

"Me mum used to make these herbal steams for me when I was ill one time too" he then saw Merida's face looking down at her lap disheartened,

"Merida?" he said, snapping out of her thoughts, "How are ya feelin'?" placing a comforting hand on her lap,

Merida wanted to spill her feelings out to him and explain her fears and worries, to tell him her nightmares of Ambrose and her doubts about this journey. But at the same time she composed herself inwardly to not overwhelm the lad, and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I am just, a bit tired…" she said, not totally honest with the wee Dingwall and he could tell from her voice she wasn't being sincere but didn't want to badger her since she was still in a weak state.

"That's alright. You need yer rest, and don't be troubled, I'm here if you need any' thin." he said in a supportive manner that made Merida's soul feel warm and safe. She was very grateful for his aid and gave him a tender smile

"Thank ya kindly, Dingwall… for all you've done." she said, he nodded to her and saw him stand up to leave her to rest until she stopped him,

"W-wait" she said, catching his immediate attention as Dingwall looked toward the princess, listening for her request.

"Would, would you mind sittin' next to me?" Merida asks a bit timidly. Dingwall eyed her carefully waiting to see if she was sure of herself. She then gestured her hand to where she wanted him to sit and gladly accepted it.

He sat next to her as she rested her head next to his legs, taking in the scent of rosemary, staring into the low fire fuming the pot.

Dingwall's cheeks felt warm and looked down only seeing Merida's crazy frizzed red locks overcrowding her face. He suddenly felt bold and brushed away a handful of hair, as his hand rested on her shoulder and never left. Merida felt the warmth of his hand on her but didn't complain one bit.

She was normally not one to be so willingly to accept such company. But in this case she didn't want to feel alone anymore. Ever since Ambrose had been haunting her dreams she didn't want to admit to herself that she was indeed afraid of what will happen next.

Merida silently prayed to the heavens that her strength will come back to her and the comforting of her friends will always be there to guide her ways.


	7. As Close as Brothers

**Finally done! And half past midnight too! **

**I'm real sorry guys – my brain hasn't been creative as it used to be =/ **

**And with my classes starting on the last week of August (plus some life responsibilities) it will be rather difficult for me to sit down in a quiet place and let my mind think. **

**I finished this story very, very slowly. I'm just glad I got something! **

**Pardon some errors that might be on here (if not more…oy vey…)**

**Well enough bantering! Let's get on with the story! : ) **

* * *

Given his most recent encounter with the captured queen of DunBroch, Ambrose hadn't seen nor spoken to her since then.

After their conversation, he left just after she had called him by his first name. Normally he wouldn't flinch by something so simple, but coming from her simply made the situation awkward for him at the instant, and left before she would notice his strange behavior.

He left her alone for the first night with her dinner to organize himself. The night before he had infiltrated into the red-hair princess' nightmare and set upon her a curse during her dream, an illness in fact.

However his plan was to make sure she wouldn't recuperate anytime soon. For this illness he had cursed upon the princess is incurable and he made sure that no customary remedy would help her. Ambrose sought to it that she was out of his way for good.

Ambrose's thoughts then trailed back to Elinor. He regretted even mentioning the topic to her on his 'silly magic trick' when he was a lad (an awful conversation starter he would say to himself). Ambrose never thought it would bring back strong, unwanted memories that made him leave the room sooner than he had estimated.

Afterwards, he'd been wandering around his 'palace' lost in his thoughts. It was the middle of the night and his mind was buzzing blankly keeping him restless.

Ambrose's castle was located in the Outer Hebrides of Scotland, a mere location surrounded by water with subtle misty hill area. Yet the land had vast green hills teeming with livestock and a few farms present, unaware of the sorcerer's location.

Compared to many abound castles, his was vacant and no larger than the DunBroch kingdom. Ambrose had no servants, no trusted companion to serve him like a nobleman would. His clan members deserted him. He became an outcast to them all. Now what was left in his comfort was his studies in books, and usage of eccentric alchemy that created strange things at his will.

Inside his domain was lavished with the finest carved-wood furnishings and findings of treasures you could stumble on in lost pirate stories or from the ancient kings in all of Scotland.

The floor was spread with crimson fitted carpet with gold trimming on the edges. He possessed the finest set of tapestries made of luxurious dye thread and rare paintings adorned with gold frames. The walls were ornamented with torches that lit the inside with its bright orange flame, emitting Ambrose's mysterious silhouette to cast down behind him.

But such fancy things didn't impress nor satisfied him at the least. He was in an escapist mood at the moment.

That was then his side bumped into something as it landed on the stone floor with a loud _clank_.

He had knocked down a stockpile of swords placed on a display board. There laid a scattered pile of numerous swords pointed in every direction.

Ambrose scuffed and was about to walk off until his boot stepped on a smaller weapon. In annoyance he kicked it in front of him as his expression changed and sharply gasped.

Ambrose saw it was a 'Scottish dirk', the hilt and scabbards were lavishly decorated with silver mounts. The blades measure was twelve inch length and single edged with a decorative file work.

Given to him as a gift, from Fergus…

Ambrose eyed the small steel blade under his boot and picked it up reluctantly.

He held the cool blade by the handle in his rough hand. The memories started flooding in like a seeping wave as it played in his head like it happened just a few days ago. He then began to hear the nostalgic voice of laughter swirled around echoing...

**T**he day has come for the chosen clans to compete in the highland ceremony competition.

The clans Dingwall, Macintosh, MacGuffin, MacFarlane and DunBroch,

All five have accepted the notion that each of their first born heirs participate and compete in the Highland games to win the hand of the princess, Elinor of Sinclair.

It was the beginning of a warm and breezy summer season, and the people were bustling with excitement and anticipation for the arrival of the clans, preparing to start of the beginning of the games!

The first to arrive was clan Macintosh in their long boat. Right after them was Dingwall, then MacGuffin close behind as they docked their ships. The few clan members arrived with the Lords and their young heirs to cheer for their own kin. They greeted each other in mixed clamors of hearty cheers and sneers – as they were all each friendly rivals.

Just at the peak of the large lake's horizon came the last two long ships, clan DunBroch and clan MacFarlane, finally arriving just in time as the last ships docked.

As they boarded into the harbor, the last clans dismounted.

The eldest from his nobleman family, Crayton MacFarlane. The most brilliant alchemist of his clan valiantly walked next to his father, Lord MacFarlane, who had a sophisticated look on his broad features. Their clan resided near the great rivers and mountain peaks. Their clan was greatly known for their superiority in intellect, politics, a broad knowledge of sword skill, science and alchemy. Young MacFarlane was neither limp nor scrawny nor stout or husky but rather short and masculine. He was a quiet lad overall, a bit awkward and not well with social events but anyone who knew him would tell you he had a vivid persona, and like his father he bore broad shoulders and well-dressed features.

Whereas the DunBroch clan brought their next heir, Fergus, a brave and steady young lad loved by his clan for his optimistic outlook as he excelled all in exercise instruction, from testing his skills in playful sports to battling northern invaders. The eldest of his family, Fergus of DunBroch was a large lad, very husky and muscular with his bright wild, frizz red curls being a rather bold and distinctive look to the lad and his father.

Each suitor wearing identical kilts to resemble their father's and to show great tribute to their clan colors with pride.

As the clans prepared to unload their things off their long boats, the two young lords noticed their arrivals.

Fergus and Crayton walked toward one another with great grins on their faces. Each gave a hearty greeting and embraced one another, patting each other on the back.

"Ah, it is so good to see you again, Fergus! It has been a while since our last encounter. How are things in DunBroch my friend?" asked Crayton, his face was bright and cheery, how he had missed his childhood friend.

"Ay lad! It's an honor to have you as a competitor in these games! All is well and the weather is fair for now." Fergus said as he patted the short lad on his elbow as he eyed Crayton craddling a paperback under his left arm.

"Still keeping yer nose in those books are ya now?" Fergus snickered at his friend,

Crayton looked back and forth, noticing what Fergus was talking about.

It was true that Crayton was a bit of a bookworm and enjoyed his fair share of reading a large variety of poetry and literature. But he was no defenseless wee lamb. Crayton was indeed after all trained to become an expert swordsman and prepared physically for the highland games.

Nonetheless he unconsciously carried around his personal favorite books of different authors about stories of war, and history he enjoyed.

Crayton chuckled meekly as he felt his cheek bones warm up showing a tinted rosy color,

"Heh, ay lad. Though this isn't just your commonplace manuscript of philosophy, it's actually about-"

But before Crayton got too excited about his book, which would've bored Fergus quickly,

"Alright now lad," Fergus chuckled, "You'll have your go at telling me all about your novels of poetry and such, but for now let us enjoy our company and celebrate the games, shall we?" giving the small lad a kind grin

Crayton's eyes glanced at his friend. Fergus was right, they were all here to compete for the honor of their clans and be merry for their health and success in the games. They were all here for one purpose and as friendly rivals they would all do their best to win the hand of a princess.

Crayton nodded enthusiastically and set his book inside his satchel.

The two continued to talk more as their clans altogether then marched in pride as they entered the castle to begin the presentation of the suitors.

The large moat opened and the castle's announcer called out their arrival as they marched with pride each holding the clans respectable symbols high. Making their way to the throne room where the suitors would be presented and they would finally be able to meet and see who their prize will look like.

The large wooden double doors then opened as they made their grand entrance into the great hall that led to the throne room.

The great hall looked rather stunning, as it was embellished with different decors of floral banners on the walls. The wooden pillars were woven with ribbons of practical colored streamers, lit candle wicks stood in elegant candleholders in every dark nook made the room even brighter. And the food was already prepared as its scent filled the air, much of the castle servants and guards were all piled in the corners of the room to peek at the incoming visitors.

Each of the suitors walked anxiously to see the prize of a princess they would be competing for. Will she be as divine and fair as a wingless angel or as exquisite and graceful as a June flower? Nothing but good thoughts swirled in their minds about the princess, after all she _is_ royalty, and no lack of enthusiasm came from that. But they reassured themselves in their heads that they would be a perfect match for her.

As the clans arrived in the throne room, they were the center of attention in front of their majesties.

The royals were seated in their thrones, the king of Sinclair sat proud in the middle, his graying beard on his strong jaw, and his majestic queen seated next to him on his right side, and on the left side of the king sat the princess.

The clan leaders halted in front with their sons next to them, intaking in the splendor of the royal family.

The five young suitors were utterly dumbfounded, simply awestruck by Sinclair's princess. They never realized how exceedingly gorgeous she was.

She sat with poise on her cushioned throne, wearing a silken maroon gown with golden lace edges. Her long russet hair that reached her elbows was tied in a half ponytail that was braided and adorned with pearl accessories, complimenting her rosy cheeks and chocolate brown eyes. Her delicate palms were placed neatly on top of her lap and fully focused on what was going on.

Crayton out of all the five was the most impressed as he felt a bit of drool escape the corner of his dry, thin lips. He saw the princess of Sinclair was much fair in all her ways that she would make the goddess of beauty green with envy.

What was odd was that he had already fallen hard for her and he barely even knew her, only that she was royalty and from Sinclair. What Crayton didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who fell for her at first sight, Fergus as well felt just the same about the princess and her beauty.

Crayton's thoughts were keeping him too occupied as each of the clan lords was introducing their sons to the family and frankly boasted about their accomplishments to show their worthy to the princess' hand.

While he kept staring at the princess he had forgotten all about the presentation. The voice of his father interupted his eluded daydream,

"Your majesties, I present to you my son…"

Crayton was still caught in a daze, mouth agape, as all eyes were on him. His father glared at him suspiciously and shoved an elbow to his ribs to snap him out of it,

"Uh, I uh…" he uttered, unable to come up with a single syllable and turned out to be quite speechless. He had planned to quote a small piece of literature to the royals, however, instead he looked to be too distracted to the princess' beauty and remained silent.

The king didn't look too amused, and Lord MacFarlane cleared his throat and finished introducing his son, who continued to say nothing and ending the presentation.

"Thank you, your majesties." Lord MacFarlane said,

Crayton's face was wholly red now as his gaze went to the floor. The princess found the lad rather charming and stifled herself not to burst into a fit of giggles, although Crayton didn't think so, as he didn't notice it amused the princess so.

The king slowly stood up from his chair, a layer of his velvet robes cascading behind him to the floor, the hall stood silent as the men's vibrant faces awaited his response.

"In accordance with our law, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champions and thus compete for the hand of the princess of Sinclair."

Remembering what he was there for in the first place, Crayton instinctively glanced again at the king, slightly gazing briefly at the princess' direction. Whose gaze was looking straight ahead, looking at no one in particular, listening to her father the king of Sinclair continueing to announce the opening ceremony of the highland games,

"…It is customary that the challenge be determined by the princess herself." the king motioned his daughter to proclaim which events she would like her suitors to compete in.

Elinor stood gracefully next to the king, as the suitors held their breath, ready to take on any challenge throw at them that will impress and win for her hand in marriage.

Young Elinor's posture was regal as she silently cleared her throat, to Crayton her voice sounded soft and wholesome,

"For these highland games…I choose, Archery, Hammer Throw, and a Contest of Swords." She finished saying with her father the king standing next to her giving her a small smile and nodded, turning towards the large crowd raising his arms up,

"Let the games begin!" the king's voice boomed, and with that the clans roared in delight.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the woods…**

The young lords Macintosh and MacGuffin left the safety of the cave in the wee hours of the morning. Off in search of the herbal remedies within the forest to cure Merida's sudden illness. MacGuffin's theory was that she had been infected by an overnight pneumonia, and set out immediately with the encouragement of Macintosh, before she got any worse.

They continued to walk, carrying their weapons and keeping a sharp eye for any sort of monsters that would attack them. However, most of the day, hardly anything made them jump or dared to attack them, apart from a couple of squirrels that ran past Macintosh's feet startling him.

It was already late afternoon and the young lords were searching restlessly high and low for any herbs they'd recognize. But have had no such luck.

"Ugh!" Young Macintosh he grunted as he kicked a nearby rock that scuttled across the dirt floor, "MacGuffin we've been searching almost all day, where the bollix are those herbs?" he asked already fidgety from having not successfully finding anything useful, or edible in fact, not even a single berry shrub could be found in these woods.

MacGuffin was usually a very enduring person, but he was getting just as anxious as Macintosh, he wanted to help cure Merida as soon as he can.

Letting out a gruff sigh, "Ya don't think I know that by now?" already frustrated and it wasn't even half the day yet.

"Well yer the one who happens to know what these herbs look like" stated Macintosh,

MacGuffin rolled his small eyes, "Maybe so, but it's not like it would just burst through the ground and-"

Suddenly they heard a steady rustle.

Startling the young lords, Macintosh unsheathed his sword skillfully ready into a fighting position and MacGuffin held his large axe with a tight grip. Their eyes frantically scanned the area as their muscles tensed, ready to take action.

It was only after a few minutes that they only saw the movement of a small bird pass them by overhead, yet another false alarm of the day.

Both boys let out heavy sighs, lowering their weapons, as MacGuffin looked up to the sky to tell what time of day it was.

"It will be a few more hours before dusk...we should keep searchin'."

It then grew into silence between them as they continued on foot, hunting every nook and corner to find the valued plant they sought out that will, according to MacGuffin, will be the cure to Merida's sudden pneumonia.

Macintosh shoulders limped. He grew tired of looking for something he wasn't even sure this forest possessed and wondered if his companion felt the same while studied him while walking unhurriedly behind him.

MacGuffin didn't look a bit weary or dejected. In fact, he was more determined to find the herbs more than ever.

Now curiosity got the best of Macintosh,

"So," Macintosh breaking off the silence between them, "What would you say, if one would ask, what you thought about the princess eh, MacGuffin?" raising an inquisitive eyebrow

MacGuffin's head jerked up somewhat, but still kept on walking ahead as if the question didn't make his cheeks grow red as an image of Merida came up in is head.

"Uh …w-why do you ask?" he wasn't expecting that sort of question and speculated on what made Macintosh inquire in the first place. MacGuffin wasn't so easily convinced. He then remembered the time when Macintosh tried to woo the princess the first time they entered the forest. Was he trying to eliminate some personal competition?

"C'mon lad, I'm just as troubled about finding the antidote for Merida as soon as possible. If you got somethin' to get off yer chest-"

_**ROOOAAR!**_

Suddenly, a dark likeness of a wolf came out of the thickness of the woods, tackling Macintosh hard to the muddy ground letting out a startling shriek.

Although his guard was let down, his instinct took over as he unsheathed his spear dagger he kept in his small bag, struggling to fight off the drooling, sharp-tooth jaws of the wolf beast snarling to bite off his face.

This wild canine wasn't ordinary though, the creature looked as if it was made of black smog – the work of dark magic no doubt.

His startled yells immediately caught MacGuffin's attention, witnessing Macintosh under attack, struggling to pry the monster off of him. But before he had a chance to push the creature off his companion, a load of black smog wolf-beasts tackled MacGuffin from behind!

Macintosh, still struggling to avoid being mauled, then kicked his right shin under the wolf's lower abdomen as it whined in pain. He stood up and took his sword out skillfully, swiping it at the beast as it evaporated.

While MacGuffin was weighed down by the beasts, Macintosh retorted and swung his sword swiftly as the wolves on his back quickly disbanded evading the attack on them.

MacGuffin grunted and lifted himself to his feet, wearily, taking hold of his large axe with both hands.

"You alright there lad?" Macintosh asked in a stern fighting position with his backed turned,

"Y-yea, I'm good" eyes narrowed and alert,

The duo didn't realize it until now. They were surrounded by a multitude horde of monstrous wolves, inching closer snarling viciously at them.

The boys were ready to take them on.

The creatures jumped at them ruthlessly, barking with their strong jaws, gnawing their way, attacking!

Macintosh charged forward, letting out a rapid battle cry and began slashing the enemies one by one as they disappeared into black smoke. MacGuffin did the same, swaying his axe by the dozen.

This went on for what it felt like hours to them, but there were just far too many of them!

Macintosh was indeed a fine warrior as MacGuffin was too, however they were only two against an army of mythical demon creatures.

They were outnumbered and the young lords were beginning to tire out.

Macintosh swung his sword for the final time, needing to take a breather while MacGuffin was staring down a small bunch, growling at him, challenging for him to make the first move.

MacGuffin was worried. They had already burnt enough daylight trying to find the herbs in this god-forsaken forest. The sun was setting, providing very little light and with the distraction of the monsters there was no way they would be able to progress at night in the woods.

His mind was swirling about Merida and what would become of her if she didn't get those herbs in time…

Now winded, Macintosh kneeled on the floor with his sword keeping him up, exhausted. He hated to admit it to himself but he was becoming drained from this losing battle. But he couldn't give up, not yet, not when Merida's health is at stake.

Just before the black-smog wolves would make their final attack, all of a sudden a piercing crackling sound ascended from the ground!

The young lord's attention was focused on it to be a massive tree root lifting itself off the ground overshadowing them as their expressions went wide in awe and confusion.

The boys flinched preparing for an incoming impact.

But to their surprise (and utter relief) none came. Instead they started to hear the whining of the demon dogs as they were battered into black smoke by the swinging root!

To make the situation even more astounding was that even more roots were being lifted off the ground, attacking the forged mammals. They watched in wonder as they witnessed unbelievingly at the work of their environment finishing off the last of the devil dogs!

They eyed the roots as they went back to the soil where it belonged.

MacGuffin and Macintosh looked at one another, gesturing in silence if what they had just seen was real…

"Y-you saw them move too…right, MacGuffin?" asked a stunned Macintosh

MacGuffin, being just as stunned as Macintosh, only nodded as they kept their eyes on the root they saw that came from the trees.

They then heard a gentle coo, which sounded mostly like a ghostly murmur, snapping them out of their thoughts they looked around and behind them to see something vaguely familiar to them.

To them it looked like those black-tar colored imps they fought the other day, but this one was different, this one was blue and it looked more like a flame with small eyes.

Macintosh was skeptical. First they were ambushed in a monster infested forest, met a witch that put a spell on him, then the tree's moved, now he's seeing glowing fire that he could swore was waving at them!

But MacGuffin thought differently. With a determined and unfazed look he proceeded to walk near the blue flame. He recognized it from the time when they battled Mor'du. He'd seen it himself with his own eyes and from stories from his father.

"Oy MacGuffin! Are ya daft!" Macintosh stated frantically, grabbing his large shoulder that momentarily stopped him as MacGuffin looked back at the limp lad, "This could be a trap for all we know…"

MacGuffin thought for a bit, "Ay that is a possibility…but if ya hadn't noticed, the sun has already settled and we haven't made much progression since the mornin." He said, "After what had just happened, what do _you_ suggest we do?"

He had a point. After all they didn't want to go back to the cave empty handed.

"The least they should do is trust fate and hope something well will come of this." MacGuffin stated with a soft face,

Macintosh then released his grip on the husky lad, and with a moment of pensive silence he nodded in approval.

With that the young lords then walked near the eerie blue flame that then transformed into a long trail of blue dots that led them deeper into the woods.

MacGuffin then prayed inwardly that Merida will be more patient with them in finding an antidote for her illness.

'_Please wait for us my princess…I promise we _will_ find a cure for you.'_ He said to himself, with Macintosh trailing behind him.

* * *

**So yeah i cut it short because I usually go up to 8-9 pages of this in Word :P **

**It might be a bit of a cliffhanger, and yes i will continue the flashback that Ambrose is having. So there will be more :) **

**For now be very patient with me friends - times are tough . and i only hope this story raises your spirits just a wee bit!**

**Oh and thanks so much for the reviews ;D **

**EDIT: btw guys I used most of the monsters from the forest descriptions from BRAVE the video game! So if you aren't familiar with then you could always youtube how they look like or something :) **

**God Bless each and every one of you! xoxox**


End file.
